


Fine Time: Hollywood Remix

by Cadeauxxx



Series: Fine Time [5]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Double Penetration, F/M, Large Breasts, Multi, One Night Stands, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: After disappointments with the studio she had signed to, Lucy calls her old friend Mark to rekindle old flames. Mark helps Lucy gain a new opportunity with the set of a new low budget film where she finds herself in a similar situation.
Relationships: Lucy Pinder/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fine Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134167





	Fine Time: Hollywood Remix

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.

Los Angeles, California

The wind rustled through the trees, sending ripples of water to move in a current of small waves. A swimming pool sat outside a mansion, the marble stone tiles were a color of white bordering around the pool with the occasional chairs and a table outside. Nothing seemed to bother a woman with brunette hair sitting by the pool with a cellphone in her hand. Her legs were crossed, her eyes shielded by a large pair of sunglasses as she sat alone near the pool. Slight winds continued to blow, but nothing was going to distract her attention from communicating with an old friend via text messages.

Lucy Pinder sat alone, almost chuckling in a laugh as she read the text message flashing over the screen of her cellphone. The former glamour model of England had been striving in the past few years to launch a career in films. At thirty-three years old, she could've easily went back into the modelling industry and made better money, but she wanted to do something different after retiring. With some help from friends in high places, Lucy was able to travel to India and star in a Bollywood film. It was a small role that focused almost entirely on her sex appeal with a dance scene. The movie itself wasn't a smash hit and Lucy soon left Bollywood before more opportunities could arise.

Since moving back to Los Angeles, Lucy had starred in a few low budget films, but nothing of serious potential. She spent a brief amount of time with a B movie company known as Dream Attack Studios. With a short contract, she only starred in a few horror films as sex appeal with brief nudity where her famous large natural breasts were seen on screen. The deal lasted a year and then she opted out of her contract, as the money simply wasn't good enough to keep starring in the trashy films. Lucy had dreams of bigger ideas, as she would've took any role to star in a real Hollywood film. After what she went through to get into Dream Attack Studios, no one could argue that she wasn't brave to push the limits. She really wanted to be in the business, even at the cost of tapping into her seductive side.

She had been sending text messages back and forth with Mark all day. An old friend of hers who she occasionally would spend time with on vacations. Mark had helped Lucy a few years ago by introducing her to a powerful friend who had connections that led to her starring in a film back in India. These days however, Mark was working in Hollywood as an agent. Gone were the days when he worked in management for models, he had found a new career with a similar job managing in Hollywood. He had promised Lucy that he would try to find an opportunity for her with a big budget film, even if it was something as a small role. He worked as her agent part time while he was handling other actresses. Lucy always liked Mark for his company, as a man who seemed to have feelings for her but never tried to control her.

Time had slowly passed by and she was desperate for any chance to make it in a movie where her name could get out there. Starring in low budget cheesy horror movies was boring, but it may have been better than nothing. Mark occasionally would speak of directors he heard of looking for talent, but no possible opportunities had come up just yet. Lucy sighed as she glanced over the swimming pool. The mansion itself was a on lease that was difficult for her to pay off. She had no romance in her personal life at the moment. Occasionally, Mark would come over and they would get wild but there was never anything serious of passion to develop between them. They were still just friends after all these years, though she wondered if they could become lovers one day.

She set the cellphone down over the patio table, just after telling Mark that she would talk to him later. Lucy stood up and then pulled off her silver robe, revealing her voluptuous form in a white bikini. It didn't seem like it had been long since her modelling days in Britain. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and then stepped forward to the rail of the swimming pool. Her large breasts bounced and shook with each step before she climbed down into the water. Without a care in the world, she let the stress on her mind dissolve and fade away while sinking into the cold water and embracing it's refreshing feeling. Lucy smiled to herself as she began to swim forward, enjoying every second alone in the pool all to herself.

******************

3 DAYS LATER

Music played through the speakers inside the house as Lucy found herself in the bedroom going through old clothes. Synth keys played over looped drum machines as she was listening to an old New Wave song from back in the day. It was music like this that made her feel back at home sometimes. She bobbed her head, listening to the beat of the song while digging through her closet. She had come across some of her old dresses and shirts that she had worn years ago, pieces of such attire that brought back nostalgic memories. Her cellphone began to ring from the bed. Lucy moved out of the closet, turned the stereo down and then grabbed her phone. It was Mark calling, she pushed the button and brought the phone to her ear upon answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lucy, it's me. Are you busy right now? I need to talk to you, this is important."

Mark's tone of voice had a sense of urgency. Lucy looked around the bedroom while she answered him back in her thick English accent.

"No, I'm not busy at all. Just sitting here at home, chilling out."

"I just spoke face to face with a director who needs a busty model for a film. This could be a good chance for you."

She wanted to roll her eyes after hearing his spoken words. Mark had brought her hopes up in the past only to send them crashing down in disappointment. He was at least blunt in his words without sugarcoating things, so maybe there was a chance.

"Are you serious, Mark? You know, the last time you told me something like this, it didn't go so well."

"Of course I'm serious!! This is for real this time! Get dressed up nice for a meeting, I can come over and pick you up in the next hour and take you to meet him. This isn't a joke, I swear!"

Lucy wanted to doubt his sincerity, but she couldn't with the enthusiasm he displayed from his voice just now.

"Alright, you're on Mark. I'll get dressed and you can come pick me up."

"Excellent, I'll be there soon."

Clicking to hang the phone up, Lucy let out a long sigh as she stood there for a moment. The music from the stereo could still barely be heard in her ears. Mark didn't tell her many details, but the least she could do was hope this was going to be a real opportunity and not a false promise. After stepping away from the bed, she returned to the closet to dig out one of her fancy dresses. If Mark was telling her the truth, she wanted to dress to kill with whoever this mystery director would be.

******************

2 HOURS LATER

True to his word, Mark had picked up Lucy and drove her across town to a small diner where they were to meet with the director. Michael Benson was the director meeting them both. He was an older man, obviously in the elder ages of his life with faded grey hair and many wrinkles over his clean shaved face. Lucy had no idea who he was, or anything about his films. On the way to the meeting, Mark had explained to Lucy that Benson was a director who specialized in raunchy comedy flicks. The old man was far past his prime in directing. The 80's were his era of directing comedy films, where he had made a good deal of success for himself to become a household name. Times had changed in recent years, mostly riding off the nostalgia of the 1980's, Benson was able to surge with a comeback late in his life. He rarely went by his first name, preferring simply to be called 'Benson' or 'Mr. Benson' at all times.

During the drive, Mark explained all of this to Lucy. What he failed to explain however was what opened the door to such an opportunity to begin with. The film was already in the shooting process when the previous actress chosen for the small role had decided to leave due to scheduling conflicts. Benson had informed Mark that he needed an actress right away to fill in the space so the production and filming process would not be postponed in the absence of the their former actress of choice. Lucy sat across the older man, dressed up in a fancy black dress that she had not worn in a few years. Heavy eyeliner was around her eyes and her hair fixed up neatly. Mark sat next to her, assuming the role as her agent. By now, they had been discussing the film as the old man explained that he needed an actress to fill in the spot right away.

"I can't wait any longer. I need someone to fill in the space for these small scenes. We're already in the process of filming and I need a girl who can do just a handful of scenes and say a couple lines with a man."

"That won't be a problem for me. I just need to know if I am going to get paid and my name placed in the credits."

Michael Benson glared back at Lucy before chuckling.

"Are you kidding? This is a big business we've got here with the studio. I'm not a cheap director, so yeah, of course you will be getting your name in the credits! I wouldn't risk my reputation to screw you over, if that's what you're thinking."

Mark spoke up trying to save the moment. He feared Lucy's comment may have brought a negative impression to the older man.

"Mr. Benson, Lucy here is actually quite famous over the pond back in Britian. Her name alone, Lucy Pinder, should be enough to generate some buzz for your film. She was a very famous glamor model over there."

"Is that so?"

She laughed, speaking ahead of Mark and directly to the man himself.

"Yes, it's true. If you've never heard of me, you should look me up online. I was in several magazines and Page 3 over there. I'm famous for...well, my boobs."

The old man cracked up laughing as Lucy caught his eyes glancing down at her cleavage. Her dress offered quite the view of her large natural breasts.

"I'll have to take your word for it, Miss. Pinder. I haven't heard of you before, but I will definitely do some digging when I get home and can get on my laptop."

His response almost had a tone of sleaze with his voice. Lucy could've guessed that this old man probably had many secrets behind closed doors. She simply smiled at him and then spoke once more.

"I would like to have this role. If you are looking for someone with big boobs and plenty of sex appeal, I have no problem playing my part for this. It was part of my job for years back in England with glamour modelling."

"You will only have a handful of scenes in the movie. You'll have a few lines of dialogue. You are correct in your assumption, Miss. Pinder. The camera will be focused pretty much entirely on you as eye candy for the audience."

Mark and Lucy glanced back at one another, subtly smiling as the old man continued to speak.

"We originally had Charlotte McKinney marked down for your part, but it was most unfortunate that she had to leave. I could postpone the production and filming and wait for her to return, but it would be a lot of trouble with re-scheduling scenes that are already set for filming."

Lucy thought to herself for a moment. She was aware that Charlotte McKinney was a rising star in the American modelling industry. Now Lucy had the opportunity to assert herself into a position where she could use her name alone to make a breakthrough in a Hollywood film.

"I would love to have this part, Mr. Benson. If you want to audition me, I definitely want to do this."

The old man smirked and looked back at Mark. So far, Mark had no say so whatsoever. Lucy was in charge making her own decisions here. After a moment of thought, the old man nodded his head and offered his hand for her to shake.

"I would love for you to audition for me, dear."

Their eyes connected while the palms of their hands rubbed together upon the fold. Lucy let go of his hot fingers, shifting back in her seat while Mark was studying her facial expressions. One look over Benson's face was enough to tell them both that he was impressed with this meeting.

"I will audition you myself, if you want to do it all in one day. I'll take you both back to the studio and we can get it done all in one day. I've got a good feeling about you, dear. I think this will go over smoothly and we will be working together in the near future."

Lucy smiled greatly before she answered him back.

"Sure, I think that would be great!"

******************

1 DAY LATER

A hot day proceeded as usual beyond the back of the mansion near the swimming pool. Lucy found herself sitting alone as she liked to do when relaxing back at home. A few clouds hung high to offer a bit of shade while wind was completely nonexistent for today. Lucy felt proud of herself today as she sat alone in one of the fold out beach chairs, almost as if she were tanning. The audition had went over just fine and all wrapped up within a 24 hour span to satisfy Benson with his new actress for the small part. No longer did the old man feel the pressure of having to re-schedule filming or delay anything to wait for the other model to return and do her small part. Lucy filled in the gap just fine after a decent audition.

Mark offered to take Lucy out last night to congratulate her and share a celebration. She couldn't have been more grateful to him for his aid with finding a role in a film, but Lucy wasn't up for any drinks last night. She usually would go out to the club with him and have some drinks while enjoying some dance music, but last night was a rare moment where she wanted to go to bed with her satisfied thoughts to ease herself into a nice slumber. The afternoon hours were washing over the day now, but she had good reason to expect Mark to surprise her with a little visit. Lucy left the front door unlocked to the mansion, as she figured he could simply invite himself in. Before she had went outside, she prepared herself by putting on a little makeup of black eyeliner that she knew he loved.

She wanted to spend some time with her old friend, as Lucy felt she kinda did owe him a bit of fun. After all the failed attempts in the past, Mark had finally pushed through and delivered with a great opportunity for her. As she sat alone over the fold out chair, Lucy moved her hands over the string holding her silver robe together. Underneath would be a busty surprise for when he arrived. She had her expectations for his arrival, coming from years experience of knowing Mark and how he liked to drop in on her. Years ago back in Britain, they had quite the number of steamy affairs. Such events were always memories they would share forever, even if they were just friends with benefits and not passionate lovers. Maybe some day eventually, she thought to herself.

After waiting another ten minutes, she heard a knock coming from inside the glass door. Lucy smirked to herself and then got up from the chair, pretending to be surprised when she seen Mark standing on the inside wearing a casual blue T-shirt and some jeans. She bit her lower lip while stepping over the stone tile to reach for the door and invite him outside with her. Lucy knew him all too well, as his appearance without an invitation was to be expected. She hoped that she could surprise him soon as she opened the door and smirked to him.

"Don't you know that it's rude to enter someone's house without knocking on the front door first?"

When she raised her eyebrow and pretended to be serious, Mark just laughed and stepped outside with her.

"I tried knocking, but you weren't there. The door was unlocked anyway, so I figured you wanted me to come in."

"But I know you all too well, Mark."

"And I know you pretty damn well too, Lucy."

His American accent sounded so different to her ears as he replied back to her strong English tone. Lucy stepped behind him to shut the door and then Mark turned around to face her. She smiled at him softly before leaning in to kiss his lips. There was no use in uttering any meaningless words as desire overtook both of them. Mark slipped his tongue past her lips, turning the short kiss into one of flaming passion. They may have just been good friends with benefits, but when the heat was turned up, they seemed like a pair of lovers. Once their kiss ended, Lucy stepped back and glared into his eyes while loosening the silver robe over her body.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you last night for helping get me the role with that film. How about now, Mark? After all, I think I owe you a fine time..."

She stepped forward and allowed the robe to fall to the stone tiles underneath their feet. Lucy stood in just a white bikini, the top obviously too small to contain her large breasts that almost wanted to pop out. Mark scanned over her body, gazing into her huge tits for a minute before looking down her perfect toned stomach and seeing the strings tied to hold her bottom piece together. He slowly grinned as Lucy stood up on her toes to make her breasts shake around for a bit. She gave him and turned around to walk towards the patio table where two large beach chairs were extended out. Mark ran his hand through his short brown hair, feeling his clean shaved face before he remarked about the pool in front of them.

"I didn't bring my swim trunks, so I know I can't get in the water in these clothes."

"We're not going to waste our time swimming, honey."

Mark recognized that tone of her sultry accent. Lucy knew how to put on the seductive words when the time was right. She smirked at him and raised her hand, motioning with her fingers for him to approach her. The ultimate 'come hither' look that no other glamour model in the world could replicate. He unbuttoned the front of his jeans while stepping over to her. Lucy was seated on the chair, but it was large enough for him to join her in seating right next to the beautiful model. She moved her hands to cup the back of his head, leaning in to kiss him while her giant breasts swayed to brush up against his shirt covered chest. Mark responded by kissing her back and reaching one hand up to grope her right tit. She suddenly broke the kiss and then leaned back over the chair, as now both of his hands were pushed over the small bikini holding her breasts in a tight prison.

"Take it off and squeeze 'em, honey."

Lucy spoke while gazing into his eyes. Her tone was low, almost in a whisper as she poured on with her sultry, seductive accent. She knew how much he loved her breasts and wasn't about to forget to tease him with her most famous assets. Beyond the distance, birds could be heard chirping among the ambiance of sitting outside the mansion. Mark broke eye contact to look down at her massive tits as he slowly pulled the strings of her bikini top free and then watched as her large breasts bounced free. He pushed the palms of his hands up against her nipples, feeling the hardness as he began to squeeze and slowly massage them. She took a deep breath while still starring back into his eyes. Lucy gritted her teeth, giving him one of her most famous slutty faces that she was known for in modelling pictures. Mark had other cautionary worries on his mind before they were to truly get down and dirty.

"Lucy, baby..."

"Mmmmm, talk to me, Mark."

"You wanna take this inside and we do it in on the couch?"

She shook her head, still not breaking eye contact as her long brunette hair shook. His hands were still busy slowly massaging her breasts as she felt the wetness developing down at her clit.

"No..."

"But what if your neighbors hear us gettin' it on and make a call to the cops?"

Lucy giggled at his words.

"Honey, this is private property. If anyone wants to call the police, let 'em. I don't care, they're not gonna stop us from having a good time out here. I want you to fuck me out here right by the pool. We'll let the whole world hear it if they wanna sit around and listen."

He couldn't help but smirk at her words. Mark then leaned forward and pushed his lips to hers. From his moments, his body laid on top of Lucy's nearly naked figure. She wrapped her arms around him, pushing her gigantic breasts up into his chest as they kissed passionately. During the locking of their lips, she ran her hands down his back and pulled at the fabric of his T-shirt between her fingernails to pull it forward and then shove it hard upward. Just as they broke the kiss, she slung the T-shirt over his head and disposed of it to the floor under the chair. Mark giggled, and shook his head.

"You're a bad girl, Lucy."

"Mmmmm, you like it when I'm bad though, don't lie."

"I want you to finish taking my clothes off like a bad girl, baby."

Moving off her body, Mark offered his hand to pull her up from the lounge chair. Lucy made ample eye contact with him, almost never breaking her sights from his big blue eyes. When he reaffirmed his seat on the lounge chair, Lucy lowered herself down to her knees. From Mark's sight, the sun was shining brightly down over them as this English goddess placed her hands at the front of his shoes and began to slowly shake them off. Once Lucy got off the left sneaker, she took his sock off and neatly placed it into the shoe, just before repeating the same motion with his right foot and placing the other sock down into the shoe. Such an act made Mark think of a naughty maid that Lucy was channeling in her benevolence. When it came time to push his jeans and underwear down, Mark took a deep breath and smiled down at her while his hardening dick flopped free.

"Oh my god, it's been so long Lucy."

As she wrapped her right hand around his cock, Lucy gazed up into his eyes upon answering him."

"Mmmmm, yes it has. Too long, actually!"

He took a deep breath as he felt her hand stroking his cock. Lucy was still looking into his eyes as she moved her grip up and then placed her thumb down over the head of his rod. She pushed her thumb down, as if the head of his dick was a button. Mark groaned and then Lucy pushed her hand down, removing her thumb from the head to allow herself to kiss it lovingly. He swallowed his breath, listening to the sound of the birds still making noises and a plane that was flying high above in the clear sky. From the touch of her hand, she had quite a way of relaxing his previous nervous tensions. Lucy had finally broke eye contact to part her lips and breath over his cock. All before she opened her lips wide and slowly brought the head between them.

Yet again, Mark found himself taking another deep breath. It didn't matter how many times she had sucked his dick in the past years, Lucy always had a way of working him insane with her sexual skills. She moaned over his cock as she began to slowly bob her head up and down the shaft. Clouds moved from above, offering a bit of shade from the sun as he was looking down at one of the most beautiful glamour models to grace the covers of UK magazines sucking him off. Deep down, Mark loved her as a friend and moments like this were enough to set his heart on fire. The sounds of her slobbering all over his rod were the only thing he cared about hearing. Lucy moved her fingers down to the base of his cock and continued to bob her head up and down his shaft for a whole minute. When she came up and released his dick from her lips, a loud pop sound was heard.

"Mmmmm, your cock always tastes so good."

Licking her upper lip, Lucy looked back down and spit on the head of his shaft. Mark tensed up for a moment as he watched her begin to wank his cock back and forth with the grip of her right hand. Lucy brought her lips down to play with his balls, licking them around with her tongue. Mark groaned when he felt her pop his left ball between her lips and suck on it.

"Ohhhhh, god! Fuck yeah, that's it, baby!!"

She ignored his cries of pleasure, only to alternate from his left nut to the right one. Lucy shoved his other ball between her lips and equally slobbered all over it. After she was done sucking on his nuts, Lucy moved her mouth away as a string of saliva dripped to the stone tiles under her. She returned her attention to his cock, pushing her lips back down on it. This time however, she pushed her hands over his legs to grip them while she was bobbing her head up and down his shaft. Lucy furiously began to suck his dick, taking inch after inch into her warm, loving mouth.

"That's it, baby! Yes, suck it!! Fuck yes, Lucy!!"

While he was groaning in pleasure, Lucy was moaning with her tongue shoved against his fat cock. 'Mmm, mmmm, mmmmm', she continued to slobber and suck over his rod until she pushed her lips all the way down. Lucy buried her lips into his ball hair as she took his entire length down her throat, forcing the head to hit the back of her throat. Mark gasped and screamed.

"FUCK!! OHHHHH, GOD!!"

This was just what she wanted to hear. Mark's loud scream gave her notice that it was time to move into 'step 2' of her plan. Lucy placed her hands on her large breasts, holding them up while her lips were still buried down into his ball hair, devouring every inch of his shaft. She waited until she finally gagged over his long pole. Finally, Lucy came up with her lips and released his cock with another loud pop noise. Strings of saliva were swaying back and forth from her lower lip back to his slippery rod. She held her breasts up and then, tucked them around his wet cock before squeezing them tightly. Lucy smiled up into his eyes while her massive breasts hugged over every inch of his cock. He smiled at her, moaning aloud as she began to slowly titty fuck his long shaft.

"Oh my god, this is always the best feeling in the whole fucking world. Nothing comes close to this."

"Mmmm, I know you love these big boobs, Mark. You should know I'd never neglect you of this pleasure."

"They're Hollywood's big boobs now. Ohhhhh, god just wait until they see these tits in that new movie you're gonna be in."

Lucy laughed at his words as she began to slowly pump her breasts up and down. It didn't matter how big a cock was, her tits always absorbed it until it was completely gone between the folds of her massive boobs. Occasionally, the head would pop up as she pushed down. Lucy still locked eyes with Mark, replying to him as her mind was wandering towards business subjects.

"Mr. Benson is a nice man, I like him a lot better than Jane Richards over at Dream Attack."

Mark groaned in pleasure but sighed when Lucy mentioned the name Jane Richards and referred to Dream Attack Studios. Jane was a cut throat old business woman, as Mark had dealt with her some time last year before Lucy left that studio. Lucy could not stand Jane, not after all the 'tests' she was put through to get her roles for cheap films at that studio. She had fun sometimes, but it got old fast having to fuck every man left and right to get an approval for just a small role in a low budget film. She was done being a fuck toy for that company and now she was moving on up with a newer film.

"Yeah, you needed to get away from that studio. I can't stand that old fucking hag, she's ruthless."

Lucy giggled, still rocking her breasts up and down. It was funny that they were talking about this while she was titty fucking him. Any time she would give Mark this pleasure, she liked to study his face as he had a difficult time keeping eye contact with her and gazing down into her large breasts working his cock over. She soon changed the subject of conversation with a simple demand from him.

"Tell me something, Mark..."

"Tell you what, baby?"

Biting her lower lip, she began to pump her breasts up and down at a faster pace.

"Tell me these are the best tits in the whole world! Tell me how they were made to be fucked!"

Just after she spoke, she began to move her breasts up and down even faster to build up momentum.

"FUCK YES, LUCY!! YOUR TITTIES ARE THE BEST IN THE WORLD AND THEY WERE MADE TO BE WRAPPED AROUND BIG FUCKING COCKS! YESSSSS!! FUCK ME WITH THOSE GIANT BEAUTIFUL TITS!!"

His words were just what Lucy wanted to hear. A reminder that she was built for titty fucking, the one sexual skill she felt was her absolute best. Mark always told her such dirty things when they were together and she loved to hear his filthy words. By now, Lucy had squeezed her tits harder around his cock and was pumping them furiously. Over and over, the head of his cock would poke up every second as she brought her breasts up and down. She fucked his cock to a pulp, all while he was still yelling. This was Mark's favorite thing to do with her when they were naked together.

"Yes, yes, ohhhh my god! Just like that, fuck yeah! Fuck with those big titties, Lucy!! FUCK YESSSSS!!!"

She dropped her lower lip, gazing into his eyes with a face of hunger as she continued to pump her titanic sized breasts up and down to fuck his cock. Lucy wanted to drive him over the edge and had accomplished just that. His heavy breathing was enough to tell her that she only had a limited time to continue titty fucking him until he was ready to explode. Lucy slowed down, almost coming to a complete halt as she let go of her breasts. Mark didn't utter a word in protest as she wrapped her left arm under her tits to hold them up and gripping his cock with her right hand. He was forced to gasp, breathing heavily as he felt her rub the head of his shaft up against her hardened right nipple. Lucy locked eye contact with him as she continued to rub his cock up against her nipple. She soon moaned and bit her lower lip.

Smack. Smack. Smack. The sounds echoed through out the air as Lucy began to beat the head of his cock up against her right nipple. She broke eye contact only to watch herself alternate and move his dick up against her left breast. Lucy looked back into his face, noticing that his eyes were locked directly onto her massive breasts as she began to spank his cock up against her left nipple. Smack. Smack. Smack. Once again, she created a rhythm of noises as she beat his dick up against her tit. She wasn't going to waste all her precious time here doing all the work to fuck him with her amazing tits. Lucy was wet and needed his cock inside of her more than anything.

Once she let go of his cock and moved her arm away from her breasts, Mark was forced to watch her stand up and then untie the strings holding the bottom piece of her bikini together. He laid back on the lounge chair, arching his back before Lucy straddled him, her toes touching over the stone tiles under them as she looked down into the man's eyes and grabbed his cock yet again with her right hand. He didn't say a word, as there was nothing to say that could downplay such an epic moment. There he was, watching her get on top of him, ready to fuck his brains out. Mark remained laying there, gazing into her beautiful front body and looking over her immense large breasts. Lucy climbed up, her knees barely pushing over the edges of the lounge chair as she hovered her wet, dripping pussy above his cock. She slowly lowered herself down, pushing his shaft inside of her and responding with a low moan.

"Mmmmmm, yeah..."

Lucy's voice broke the silence between them as she softly spoke and moaned. Mark gasped as he looked up into her face. She planted her hands down over his stomach, giving him quite the view of her amazing breasts as she began to push her hips down and drive his cock into her pussy. He raised his hands, pushing them over her breasts as they began to bounce. As Lucy was slowly moving her hips to force his cock to push into her pussy, Mark responded by bucking his own hips to drive inside of her. The sudden urge had overcome Lucy, as she raked her fingernails lightly over his chest and looked down into his face.

"Ohhhh, yeah! Come on, fuck me! Fuck me, Mark!"

He grunted and began to buck his hips harder, moving as fast as he possibly could. When Mark moved his hands away from her gigantic breasts, they shook and began to bounce all around. The sound of his balls slapping against the underside of her ass could be heard among their moans. Lucy leaned down and cupped the back of his head before shoving his face against her tits. She wanted her breasts to beat up against his face so he could enjoy them up close. As his cock was pumping into her clit harder and faster, Lucy gasped before screaming louder.

"YES, YESSSSS! OHHHHH, GOD!! FUCK ME!! FUCK ME, MARK!!!"

Gone was the cautionary fear that someone may hear them from her backyard. Mark no longer had a care in the world of strangers listening to them fuck. He was too focused on driving his cock in and out of her pussy to share this amazing pleasure with one of the most beautiful women in the world he had as a friend. He loved it so much when she screamed, as her thick English accent would come out sounding like music to his ears. He opened his mouth and began to slobber all over her breasts, creating various noises as he began to 'motorboat' them. Lucy moved her hands out from the back of his neck and pushed them over her breasts to shove them further over his face so he could continue to slobber and drool over her massive titties.

"FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME!! YESSSSSSS, JUST LIKE THAT!!!"

Her voice echoed throughout the sky, clearly at a height that anyone outside nearby could audibly hear. Mark didn't let up at all, still pumping that cock into her pussy as if it were his job to deliver her to a higher level of pleasure. He was still loudly sucking and slurping over her breasts pushed up against his face. Lucy's hair was waving all over the place, moving into the direction of her face as she felt her climax building up with each thrust he sent into her pussy. She was close and he had to know it.

"OH MY GOD, YES! YESSSS!! MAKE ME CUM, MARK! DON'T STOP, KEEP FUCKING ME!!"

He couldn't utter a word as he was too busy lapping his tongue around her left nipple and slurping all over her breasts. Lucy could hear all the sounds from his 'motor-boating' exercise. While she was close to reaching her break point, Mark was fast approaching his own orgasm. He wrapped his hands around her back, lowering his left hand to squeeze one of her ass cheeks while he was still bucking his hips to thrust his cock into her pussy. The sound of Lucy breathing began to raise, becoming louder with each thrust he made. He knew she was close when she raised her body up and pushed her hands down into his stomach like before. Mark gasped and called out to her.

"OHHHH, FUCK, BABY!!"

"YESSSSS, OHHHHHH MY GOD! YESSSSS!!"

She was quick to drown out his voice with her own loud screams. Her accent sounded so beautiful, but Mark couldn't focus on it at all as he felt his cock tensing up and shooting deep inside of her. Both of them hit their orgasm together, experiencing every second of it together. Lucy was out of breath, still atop of him as she used her right hand to brush her hair out of her face while looking down into his eyes. The sun blinded Mark's vision out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn't stop himself from gazing back into her beautiful face. A string of saliva dripped from her right nipple, falling down to his stomach. They remained still, slowly catching up their breath while looking into each other's eyes.

"Oh my god, Mark..."

"Lucy, you're the fucking greatest..."

Their words were incoherent for the moment being. Mark didn't know what to say after he had blew his load deep within her. Lucy leaned down and kissed his lips softly before climbing off him and freeing his cock from her loving hole. He leaned up from the lounge chair, almost rising up entirely as he placed his feet down over the hot surface of her stone tiles. Mark hoped they weren't finished just yet, cause he wanted to fuck her tits yet again. Lucy licked her lips and looked into his face as he spoke.

"Wanna go another round, baby? I hope you're not tired out yet, I've gotta have my cock between those amazing tits again."

She shook her head, laughing at him.

"Honey, you know who you're talking to, right? Remember the first time we shagged years ago? I do, you called me a sex machine since you couldn't tire me out after two orgasms."

His cheeks flushed in a red hue as Mark found himself blushing over the reminiscence to that lovely memory. He did indeed call her a 'sex machine' back then, but he didn't think she would remember that. Lucy never forgot the little things of the affairs they shared together. Slowly rising up from the lounge chair, Mark stepped over to Lucy as the wind began to blow and rustle through her brunette hair. It was the first time the wind had blown since she had been outside the last hour. The heat of the afternoon was still pouring on. Since Mark didn't reply to her, Lucy spoke again.

"So you wanna fuck these boobs again, honey?"

"Fuck yeah! Come on, lay down over the chair for me, baby."

The lounge chair had made a perfect spot for their fucking as now it was Lucy's turn to lay down over the chair. She followed his directions, laying down as the sound of an airplane high up could be heard among the ambiance outside. Just as she had done for him, this time it was Mark straddling her body as he extended his legs out and sat down over her stomach. Lucy held her breasts up, waiting for him to shove his cock between them. Her hair was spread out over the chair, almost looking like a vortex of it's beautiful mousy brown color. When Mark gripped his cock, he held it over her left nipple and began to rub it up against her skin. Lucy moaned, looking down to watch the movements of his shaft. After a minute of teasing, he pushed his dick right between her massive tits and then Lucy gazed up into his eyes as she smashed her tits together to trap his cock between them.

"Mmmmm, you love fucking my tits, don't you?"

"Oh god, yes I do! These are the best tits ever!!"

Such a compliment was all it took for Lucy to smile at him. She kept her hands firmly in place over her tits while he was bucking his hips to drive his cock forward and back through them. Letting out a soft moan, she leaned her head forward and parted her lips to slide her tongue out. Each time the head of his shaft poked up from her breasts, Lucy would lap her tongue over it. Mark began to groan, watching as she licked the head over and over as he was thrusting his cock between her giant breasts. He continued to go slow, still fucking her tits.

"God, I could do this all fucking day long. I love your tits so much!"

There was much truth in his words, Lucy couldn't argue that. He proved himself time and time again with each affair they had, he always made sure to fuck her tits and cover them in cum. Lucy was expecting him to blow a load all over her massive breasts eventually. She knew he would want to do that before they had even begun fucking. As he continued to pump his cock back and forth and Lucy was still licking the head with each thrust, she soon heard him grunt and could see a conflicted look over his face. Surely, he couldn't be close to blowing another load this fast, Lucy thought to herself. Mark eventually came to a stop and pulled his cock out from between her breasts. Lucy watched as he got up from her stomach and stood at the edge of the lounge table. He had something else in mind for her as he motioned his hands to her.

"Spread those legs for me, baby."

She gasped, what a surprise from him. Lucy wasn't sure if he was about to fuck her again or lick her. As she began to spread her legs apart, Mark placed his hands over her ankles and gently pulled her forward to scoot her body so that her legs were hanging off the chair and giving a better position for him to fuck her while standing on his feet. Mark was ready to truly surprise her though as he lowered himself down to his knees and looked into the pink folds of her clit. Before Lucy could say anything, she found herself gasping aloud as he placed his lips to her pussy and began to inch his tongue into her.

"Ohhhhhhh, fuck! Lick me, Mark! Mmmmm, just like that!"

It had been so long since Mark was able to share time with Lucy like this. He wanted to truly make her feel special with some oral pleasure. As he began to slide his tongue into her clit, she moved her legs over his shoulders and bent her knees. He could feel the soles of her feet, as well as her toes pushing up against his back as he was sliding his tongue in and out of her juicy clit. Lucy leaned up on the lounge chair, throwing her head back as she roared loudly in pleasure.

"OHHHHHH, YEAH! THAT'S IT, EAT ME!! OHHHHH, YEAH! GIVE IT TO ME, YES!!"

Her voice was faint, crying out loudly as it echoed throughout the air. Mark had other ideas in mind for driving Lucy over the edge before he was ready to paint her beautiful tits in his seed. He truly wanted to make her scream, as the temptation of being outdoors in the backyard of her mansion had gotten the better of his dirty mind. Still snaking his tongue into her clit, he waited until he felt her squirm around before he pulled back and forced her legs off his shoulders. Lucy looked up into his eyes as she spread her legs out, knowing that he was about to enter her yet again. Mark didn't disappoint at all as he grabbed his cock and guided it back into her pussy. Lucy took a deep breath, leaning up over the chair as she cried out to him.

"Fuck me, Mark! Fuck me again! I need it! I WANT IT!!"

The last spoken word from her voice had called in such a desperate demand. Mark began to thrust his cock into her pussy, hard and slow. Lucy gasped her breath and closed her eyes as she took in the pleasure of him thrusting away into her. Each time he bucked his hips and would thrust his cock into her clit, her large breasts would bounce and shake. With his left hand, he gripped one of her legs while never letting up as he was still thrusting into her with his hard shaft. Mark teased her with his words.

"You need it, Lucy? You want it this fucking bad, baby!?"

She opened her eyes, panting and whimpering in her voice. She didn't answer him right away as she moaned to the feeling of his swollen dick pumping into her pussy.

"I can't hear you, baby! Come on, speak to me!"

Still whimpering as he was crashing his cock into her pussy. Lucy finally opened her eyes, biting her lower lip hard before she yelled at him.

"YES, YESSSS!! I NEED IT, GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME!! MAKE ME CUM AGAIN!! I NEED IT, I NEED IT SO BAD!!"

With a response like this, Mark couldn't help but smirk. He felt that he was in complete control to have her demanding a second orgasm. As he gripped her legs, he remained slowly pumping his cock into her pussy back and forth. He didn't go fast, cause he wanted to control his own orgasm so he could paint a sticky mess over her breasts. Birds could be heard whistling in trees from nearby outside, but nothing phased his focus away from delivering Lucy all the pleasure she desired. When her head rested back against the lounge chair and she closed her eyes, that was the sign Mark needed to know that she was close. He had one final request for her though.

"Hold your tits up for me, baby! Hold 'em up and get 'em ready!!"

Lucy obeyed his command, even with the distraction of her incoming orgasm. She crossed her arms under her breasts, holding them up to his view. The sun was beaming down brightly, offering a ray of light to cast over her hard nipples. Lucy couldn't pay attention to anything as she felt the final hard thrust into her clit and then her body tensed up as she reached her second climax of the day.

"OHHHHHH...FUCK!! FUCK, OHHHH MY GOD!!"

Her voice screamed, echoing in all of her British beauty with that sultry accent. Mark had held off his own orgasm so far, but was close enough. He looked down at her face, watching as she opened her eyes to stare back at him. It was almost as if she were about to say something, but she didn't. All Lucy did was lay there, looking back at him while she kept her arms locked under her breasts to hold them up. For Mark, it was a perfect canvas to cover in his seed. He made a few more thrusts into her pussy to push himself to the limit as he was now finally ready to unload for her.

"I'm ready, baby! I'm gonna cum all over your fucking tits!!"

"Oh, give it to me! I want your hot fucking load all over me! Come on and give me that pearl necklace!"

To hear Lucy demanding his seed almost made him cum inside of her, especially when she spoke of wanting a pearl necklace. Mark stepped back, pulling his rod from her tits. He moved his right leg up and then climbed over her, sitting down over her chest as he was wanking his cock hard and fast to shoot her down in his steamy semen. Her legs remained spread, but Lucy had all her focus on him and his hard cock waiting to explode from the touch of his hand. She listened to his voice raise, knowing that she would be feeling his sticky seed over her firm skin at any given second.

"Ohhhhh, FUCK!! OHHHHHH, MAN!!"

As he looked down at her beautiful breasts and face, Mark finally felt his cock shooting a thick string of cum directly to her. Lucy looked down, watching as a thick load splashed over her left tit, coating her nipple in his seed. The next wad shot directly over her tits and landed above her neck, just before it was followed by a second wad. The cum built up a creek around her neck, giving her the pearl necklace she desired. Lucy moaned, softly smirking as a wad flew over her right tit, splashing over it equally. A few drops landed on her wrist from under her tits.

She parted her lips while sticking her tongue out and gazing into his eyes only momentarily before looking back down to see the mess he was making. A string of cum shot right over her tongue, hitting her directly as Mark aimed forward. Lucy moaned as she glanced back down, just to see a few thick droplets fall over her giant breasts. Once it appeared his cock was well spent, Mark took a deep breath while squeezing it hard to force the final drops out. They landed over her left breast while the streams of cum began to drip down. Lucy looked up into his eyes while closing her mouth and swallowing the bit of cum that was caught with her tongue. Mark's eyes were focused looking down at her cum covered breasts, admiring the image almost like he had painted a masterpiece.

"Mmmmm, you always know how to cover my boobs."

"You're a fucking sex goddess, Lucy."

He spoke as he rubbed his cock up against her right nipple, smearing his cum over her skin. Lucy moaned and then giggled when she felt him rubbing his cock against her skin. She kept her arms crossed holding those big tits up while she looked into his face and smirked to reply back to him.

"I don't think so, honey. I'm a sex machine, remember?"

She raised her eyebrow while giving him an innocent smirk after correcting him. Mark let out a sigh before she busted up giggling. The games they played were always comical as he ended up laughing with her.

"Fine, you got me! You're a sex machine too, baby!"

They sat there laughing together for a moment before Mark climbed off her stomach to let her free. There was no better way to spend a fine time together outside, fucking next to the pool with a special friend. Lucy hoped he would stay for another few hours so they could have some drinks together, but he was a busy man these days. Regardless if he would stay for the time being, Lucy couldn't deny how much fun this was to celebrate her foot in the door with a big budget film. Even if it was just a small role with a few minutes of scenes, she was happy with making it this far.

******************

1 WEEK LATER

Stomping of feet could be heard loudly outside the room while a group of crew members stepped by and hurried back to the set. The studio was busy, just as it had been the last few days of filming. Michael Benson was serious about picking up the pace with filming so they would have plenty of time to fix things up in the post-production period. True to his words to Lucy after her audition, she filled in the gaping absence that was made when his previous actress had left the project all together. Lucy was introduced on the set in full class with Benson himself buying a stack of old lad's magazines where he introduced her as 'the most beautiful woman from England.' It was a cute gesture that ended with Lucy signing autographs for all the men on the set and the film crew. Such an event made her feel special and adored to join Benson's film. She had been on the set for four days now, rehearsing her scenes with one of the male co-stars who she would be sharing screen time with in her limited part.

Aaron Jones was a no-name actor in Hollywood, playing along the part of Benson's film. He was twenty five years old, previously a child actor who had starred in a few soap operas in child roles before he played on a hit TV show as a teenager. He had been brought up in the film industry thanks to his parents, both of whom were actors before him. The young man stood tall with short brown hair, matching brown eyes and a low five o'clock shadow over his face. His body had been in great shape thanks to working out and keeping himself with an athletic build. Lucy would be working with him for her limited scenes, but Aaron had found her company to be quite amusing when they were together on the set.

The film itself was nothing major, just a comedy that had a raunchy tale. Michael Benson's films back in his day were known for their comedy filled with sex jokes and lots of nudity for shock factor. He had made his name back in the 80's with directing several National Lampoon's films. After the 80's ended, he went into 'grindhouse' with low budget films but was now back in Hollywood thriving off a kick of nostalgia with 80's style movies making a comeback. This specific movie was entitled 'Explicit Behavior' and followed the tales of two college students who flunk out of school to go on a wild trip of sex, drugs and partying. The film was silly, though it had it's moments at parodying college films.

Lucy's small part in the film was all about sex appeal. She would be playing an escort who just so happens to stumble upon the two male co-stars at a hotel and offer them a 'fine time' for the right price. The idea in the script would be that she seduce both young men into their hotel room where she gives them both a glass of wine spiked with sleeping pills. They go to sleep and then she robs them, as they wake up naked in the next scenes. Most of Lucy's scenes would be shot behind a green screen for special effects usage. It was Benson's idea for her to pull her top and reveal her large breasts to them while they begin to pass out from the drugs, thus creating a drug trip scene where the special effects budget could be spent.

She shot the first scene on Wednesday, that was yesterday on the time card. Randy was the other male actor involved with Aaron. Both their characters in the film were college students who go on a wild ride beginning with a drug trip that leads them to leaving campus and go on a wild trip through town partying with a mysterious woman played by an older actress who leads them through trouble and risky situations. By the time the hotel scene comes around, their characters were split from their female lead and that would be where they are seduced by the escort played by the one and only Lucy Pinder. Today, they would be shooting the second scene all in one go and then Lucy would have one more day to do the green screen parts that would mostly be fixed up in post production.

The last few days, both Aaron and Randy spent their time teasing Lucy about her former job as a glamour model. They were men who truly played their part behind the scenes like horny college boys with how they flirted and joked with her. Aaron was a natural charmer, as Lucy knew he had the charms to be quite an experienced womanizer. He was young and only now coming up through Hollywood, but she had a feeling he would be going somewhere once his career really picked. Aaron could truly act, or at least she believed he could due to his track record and growing up as a child star. Randy on the other hand, was a completely different story. He was twenty seven years old and just the kind of lucky actor that Lucy knew existed back in Dream Attack Studios.

Standing tall at the same height as Aaron, Randy had long black hair that went down past his ears and an equally dark mustache. Lucy had noticed early on, he had one of the most devilish shit-eating grins that she had seen from an American man since she started living in L.A. He was a nobody who probably wouldn't do much after this film was made. Randy was just here to get paid and have a job, which he only received due to Aaron's recommendation to Benson. Lucy couldn't realistically see Randy having some kind of career, not the way that she envisioned Aaron's future. The future didn't matter today as they were busy getting ready to shoot the next scene. When Lucy stepped by, Aaron was quick to speak up.

"Today is our lucky day, you know that right?"

Turning around to face Aaron, Lucy raised her eyebrow upon replying to the man.

"Really, now is it?"

"Yep!"

"How is that so?"

"Today's the day you strip down and show us your tits!!"

After Aaron had spoke, both he and Randy busted out laughing hard as Lucy stood there dumbfounded for a moment. A few seconds later, Michael Benson walked onto the set and clapped his hands to get the attention of his male actors.

"Shut up, both of you! We're not filming right now, so show Miss. Pinder a bit of respect. Don't talk to her like that, act your age!"

"Sorry, Mr. Benson. I didn't mean nothing by it, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, she's the one you need to be saying sorry to!"

After Aaron had spoke, Lucy stepped forward and shook her head.

"No, everything is fine here, Mr. Benson. He didn't mean any harming, simply teasing."

The old man smiled at Lucy and nodded his head.

"Well, as long as it's not bothering you, dear. If any man gives you any trouble on this set, I wanna know. I don't let that kinda bullshit go on in here."

She looked back at Aaron and winked at him as the director began to walk off. Lucy had saved him from a closed door scolding from the old man. Aaron's comments didn't bother her, as she was used to all the jokes about her boobs, as she heard plenty of such gestures back at Dream Attack Studios. Stepping away from the male co-stars, Lucy had to make her way back to the dressing room and get changed into her outfit for shooting the film. Out from the corner of her eye, she couldn't see Randy and Aaron approaching one another and speaking. From the corner of her eye, she caught Randy's stare just for a moment but paid him no attention. Lucy trotted off to the dressing room after she left the hallway. When she walked through the door, she was greeted by an old woman named Alice.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Pinder!"

"Hi, Miss. Alice! Please, call me Lucy! How are you doing today?"

"My apologies, Lucy. I am doing great, I've got your outfit ready from yesterday and I'll be doing your closeup again."

"Thank you, I'll get ready soon."

The hairdresser was an older woman with faded grey hair and glasses over her eyes. She always wore black when working on the set. The dressing room itself had pink walls and a few tables in the middle of the room while the makeup table and mirror were across, sitting by the wall. As Alice got up to close the door, Aaron found himself standing there while Lucy had moved across the room and was about to take off her white shirt and get dressed. When Alice noticed the man, she turned back to Lucy and spoke.

"It looks like you have a visitor here."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm intruding here. I just wanted to thank Lucy for a moment."

"I'm right here, Aaron!"

From the distance in the room, he could see Lucy struggling to get her shirt off. His eyes could see her flat stomach and a bit of a large black bra as she was pulling her shirt off, slowly getting her arms out and pushing it over her head. He began to speak while she was busy undressing.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Lucy! Had you not said anything, Mr. Benson would've surely pulled me back to a room and cussed me out for that."

"It's no problem!"

She spoke briefly while finally pulling the white shirt from over her head. Her long brunette hair whipped around as Lucy shook the shirt and smiled at him before continuing on with her words.

"You weren't bothering me earlier, Aaron! I know, you can't wait to see my boobs, it's killing you to finally see them."

Her eyes focused back down at her shirt as she began to fold it up in her hands. He stepped away from the door and left. The old woman in the room couldn't help but sigh as she listened to them. Alice had not shut the door just yet as she approached Lucy and then faced her. The old woman reached back to gently curl up the long brown hair attached to Lucy's head.

"Alright dear, I'm gonna fix your hair up in a tight pony tail real quick. Once I've got it done, you can get undressed so we can get that outfit over your body, just like yesterday."

"Alright, that's fine. Thank you, Alice."

"No need to thank me, dear. I'm just doing my job here."

Lucy simply smiled to the old woman's reply. She always remembered to remain polite and appreciative towards the hairdressers and assistants. Even back in her modelling days, she had grown to truly appreciate all their hard work that they did for her. They rarely got the attention they deserved, so Lucy always tried to go out of her way to thank them. Alice had fixed Lucy's hair up in a two flip pony tail, raising it above her head so she could properly work give her brunette locks a full work over when the time came. Once she was complete in her work, Alice stepped around Lucy to head to the bathroom.

"Go ahead and get undressed, I'll be back soon to get you fitted in your outfit and then I'll do your closeup."

Alice stepped around the room, heading to the bathroom connected. Lucy soon heard the door shut and then she proceeded to undress, taking off all her clothes as she stood near the makeup table. It didn't dawn on her that Alice had forgot to close the door leading out to the hallway. First, Lucy stepped out of her heels and then began to tug her black colored pants down along with the thong she was wearing underneath. When Lucy stood naked, she glanced down at the makeup table, observing the hair brush and other pieces there. Anyone outside could've peered past the doorway to catch a sight of the buxom brunette with her back turned and revealing her bare naked ass.

She stood there for a moment before stepping out of her pants and then Alice had returned from the bathroom. The old woman looked back at the doorway dumbfounded for a moment.

"Oh shit, sorry! I forgot to close this door!"

Lucy laughed as Alice raced behind her to shut the door. From the left corner of her eye, it appeared a man was standing down the hall and leaning up against the wall, but Alice didn't pay him any attention as she shut the door and finally locked herself and Lucy alone to prepare. The hairdresser had just half an hour to prepare with her outfit and a proper closeup. This was just the situation Lucy found herself very familiar in. With a moment like this, Lucy felt that she was a glamour model all over again as she was getting dolled up for the set.

******************

1 HOUR LATER

"And...ACTION!"

As Benson yelled, Lucy went into acting mode for the scene in play. The camera focused down the hall as she began to walk forward. High heels stomped and clacked loudly over the wooden floor. The set piece on particular at the studio was made to look like a hotel room with a proper hallway leading to the room where Randy and Aaron were situated in. Lucy was dressed up in a tight bustier outfit, exposing her massive cleavage that bounced with each step she made. Over her legs, she wore fishnet stockings and a large pair of high heels. She was dressed to kill, just the part of the escort that she played. The scene was to play out with her approaching a door in which Aaron would step out. After a few seconds, Lucy came to a stop as the man stepped out right on time. She smirked and placed her hand on her hip before addressing him in a seductive voice.

"So, did you and your friend get the money for me?"

"It was cash that you wanted, right?"

"Yeah, cash is how I like to be paid."

Aaron reached into his pocket, right on schedule for the scene and pulled out a wad of money rolled together in a rubber band. He handed it to Lucy who took a hold of the money and held it up hovering her hands just over her large breasts. This was planned by Benson, to have the camera zoom in over the ample view of her cleavage while she played with the wad of money. Lucy used her hand and then rolled the bills, letting them flip and touch the edge of her fingernail each time. The money itself was just a wad of hundred dollar bills, meant to be around a couple thousand dollars. Her nails had been painted a bright orange just for this specific scene, a small specific piece of detail that would come in handy with the green screen effects that used the same color. As the money stopped in her fingers, the camera focused back on her face in which Lucy smiled as she replied in her thick English accent.

"Mmmmm, great. Your'e about to get more than your money's worth, hot shot. I'll be back in a few minutes to join you and your mate."

The camera zoomed out as Lucy made a final grin and then followed Aaron into the hotel room set piece. Benson had been seated behind the main camera station the whole time, pleased with their efforts.

"Alright, CUT!! That's it, onto the next scene. Let's move into the room."

Benson didn't speak much praise to his actors when he was filming scenes. He was a typical director who liked to move from point A to point B without wasting much time. As they entered the room, it took several minutes to move the cameras into position in the corners. The hotel room was nothing unique. The set had just made a generic piece with a large bed where both Randy and Aaron would be seated as Lucy would have her glorious scene popping her breasts out. In the script, Lucy's escort character was to leave and come back with a bottle of wine and two large glass goblets. Benson was confident he could let the camera roll and do the entire scene all in one go with the actors relying on improvisation.

"Give Lucy the wine bottle and glasses, she's gonna need them soon."

The old man pointed to one of his assistants, order him to go get the prop pieces. He then turned to look at Randy and Aaron. He pointed his right finger at Aaron, his left towards Randy.

"You two know what to do, right?"

"Yes, sir! We've already practiced this."

"Alright, good. No fucking around, let's get this all done in one go."

Randy moved to sit on the bed. He wore a button up yellow shirt to go with his khaki pants, all while Aaron was forced to wear a similar button up shirt in white color to go with his black pants. For the next scene, Lucy had to stand behind the door in which Aaron would open it for her and invite her entrance into the room. After she had grabbed the wine bottle and the two glasses, Lucy stomped her heels outside the door. A crew member closed it, properly preparing the scene. Randy remained seated on the bed while Aaron got up. Benson had told Lucy not to bother knocking, since he wanted to edit the sound effect in during post production. Across the room, a boom microphone was placed near the bathroom of the room. Benson situated himself in the corner behind one of the camera stations, while his second camera was focused on an opposite angle.

"And we're ready! One, two, three! AND...ACTION!!"

After the director had yelled his orders, Aaron walked towards the door right on time. He opened it and was greeted to Lucy standing there with a wine bottle and two goblets in her left hand, tucked between her fingers. Aaron's became enlarged as he was greeted to Lucy. Now it was time for her to take over the scene right on time with the script. She smirked and stepped into the door, glaring at him like a hungry piece of meat as she spoke.

"I thought you two might like some drinks with me before we shag together, so I brought you something."

Her thick English accent came off strong, just as planned. With Lucy in place, Benson had revised a few of the lines in the script so it was obvious from her choice words where she came from.

"Oh, thanks but you didn't have to!"

The camera panned towards Randy after Aaron had spoke his line. The initial reaction over the other man's face had to be recorded as he dropped his jaw. When the camera returned to Lucy, a closeup was done over her cleavage as she approached the bed and handed both of the men their goblets. The camera focused on her now twisting the top of the bottle to open it up. Aaron sat to the left while Randy was on the right. Once Lucy had unscrewed the cap off, she went to pour the wine in their glasses. The camera focused entirely on her, zooming in over her impressive cleavage.

"That's awfully sweet of you to bring us something to drink."

Randy spoke as he looked back up as she finished filling his goblet. Lucy could tell he was starring right into her tits as he spoke. She smirked upon responding to him with her line from the script.

"Nothing better than a glass of wine before we get cheeky."

Now came time for Aaron to say his cheesy line since Lucy was left standing with the bottle in her right hand.

"So, how are you gonna drink since you didn't bring a glass for yourself?"

Lucy smirked before laughing at his words.

"I'm gonna drink straight from the bottle while you boys enjoy it your glasses."

The time had come now for Lucy to do her special part. This was just the reason Benson needed a busty model, for this scene was something he penned down into the script long before he chose the previous actress who Lucy had filled in for. She lifted the wine bottle up to her lips, simultaneously with both men raising the glasses to their mouths. While they drank, Lucy sloppily poured the wine down her throat, forcing it to break past her lips and create dark colored streams as it went flowing down her neck and over her breasts. The camera zoomed in, capturing every second of the action. Lucy slurped the dark alcoholic drink while the streams continued to run down her neck and into her cleavage. When Lucy finally pulled the bottle away, she tossed it to the floor and gritted her teeth. Now was the time to finally pop her large tits out.

"Are you boys ready for a fine time?"

Those were the magic words Lucy had to memorize. She spoke her line with such a seductive tone in her voice. With her teeth gritted, she placed both her hands at the front of her bustier and now the camera was zoomed in fully for the big reveal. Her large natural breasts broke free, spilling and bouncing out of the bustier outfit. Aaron and Randy gasped before speaking.

"Holy shit!"

"Jesus fucking Christ, those are huge!"

Both men had dropped their jaws as they looked at her breasts. Lucy wasn't surprised by this reaction, she was used to blowing men's minds with the size of her amazing tits. For both of them, they had been dying to see her tits exposed in the flesh. Aaron and Randy had their share of magazines that Lucy had signed for them days ago, but to see her full breasts on display face to face was another story. Aaron had to remember his acting job. He and Randy both had to pretend to pass out, as the story was to go that the wine would knock them into a drug induced slumber. The camera was still focused on Lucy's large breasts. Aaron groaned and fell down, dropping the wine goblet. Randy soon realized he was to do the same and quickly repeated the motion with closing his eyes.

"CUT!!"

Benson's loud voice alerted everyone as the cameras switched off. Lucy took a deep breath before sighing. As she began to walk away from the bed, Benson spoke again.

"That's a wrap for today, everyone can leave soon. Fantastic, fantastic! All of you were terrific today. Especially you, Lucy!"

He pointed to her, giving a thumbs up which forced Lucy to smile and repeat both hands with thumbs up back to him.

"Thank you!"

"Alright everyone, clear the set. All of you can get ready to leave, this was a good day of work."

Randy and Aaron looked towards each other as they began to speak. One of them glanced over at Lucy, but their words could not be heard among all the other voices talking in the room. Lucy walked off the set, her large breasts exposed and bouncing around as she quickly made her way back to the dressing room. She covered her tits with her hands while racing off to meet with Alice. The bustier outfit had been fixed in a way that it would rip and expose her tits like the scene had been written in the script. She was ready to get changed now back into her casual clothes and leave. Benson seemed happy with her performance, which was all she enough to tell her that things were going well.

******************

1 HOUR LATER

The clock struck 4 PM as the studio was beginning to clear out. Several of the crew had already left for the parking lot soon after their dismissal from Benson's word. Lucy took her time with the hairdresser before she took off her outfit and prepared herself back into her casual wear to leave the studio. Lucy fixed her face up with some of the makeup back in the dressing room. She loved having black eyeliner around her eyes, as well as a bit of blush and pink lipstick. Her long brown hair remained split down the middle, hiding the small diamond ear rings she had on. As she was stepping out, the wind began to blow across the parking lot, moving through her long brunette hair. She walked towards her car that was sitting next to a purple Lamborghini Diablo GTR car. Lucy was almost seduced by the beautiful car next to her Mercedes. As she stopped and glanced over the car, a man approached her from behind and spoke up.

"You like my car, huh?"

Startled by the voice, Lucy quickly turned around to see Aaron smiling at her. He was wearing a pair of stone washed blue jeans and a pink T-shirt.

"Oh gosh, you scared me for a moment, Aaron!"

"Sorry about that! I didn't mean to frighten you. I take it you like my car?"

"Yes, it's very pretty."

Lucy glanced back at the car before returning a smile to Aaron. He moved to the driver's side while running his hand cleanly across the metallic paint finish.

"It goes pretty fast too, wanna take a ride in it?"

Biting her lower lip, Lucy tried to resist the temptation towards his offer. Sports car were a weakness she had for several years. She often attended events back home in England and in Ibiza that showed off various luxurious cars.

"I really shouldn't. I've got my car here and I don't wanna leave it behind."

"Oh, come on! Take a ride with me and later we can pick it back up."

Aaron offered her his charming smile as Lucy found him harder to resist now with his offer. She glanced back down at the car and then nodded her head with the decision she had made in her mind.

"Well, why not? It's been ages since I've had a ride in a lovely car like this."

"Alright, awesome! Get in, I'll show you how this speed demon rides."

He pushed the button on his keys to unlock the car and then open the doors. Lucy stepped back and her jaw dropped before she giggled as the doors came up. This was one minor detail she always enjoyed about sports cars, as it made them appear futuristic in a sense. She joined Aaron after he sat in the driver's seat. He pushed another button to send the doors down, sealing them in after they were properly seated. Lucy grabbed the seat belt and strapped herself into the passenger's seat while he shoved the keys into the ignition. Soon, the engines were revving up and Lucy knew that she was in for a hell of a ride soon. Aaron smirked back at her before he placed his hand over the gear shift to pull the Lamborghini out of the parking lot and looking to enter the roads. She glanced back over at him, speaking softly in her English tone as he was driving towards the streets.

"Where did you get this car?"

"I bought it at an auction down town last year. I take it you like fast cars, Lucy?"

"Yes I do, they can be a lot of fun."

He shifted gears again and then grinned at her while the car was turning into the open highway.

"Watch this, Lucy!"

Looking back to the road in front of him, Aaron slammed his foot down on the gas pedal to send the car flying at high speed. Lucy gasped as he throttled the car, watching it slip through traffic as Aaron was driving even faster in a matter of seconds.

"Oh my god!"

"I told you my car is fast!"

Lucy laughed before taking in a deep breath as she was exhilarating in excitement. Aaron didn't take his eyes off the road in front of him but he knew from that laugh of hers, that she had to be impressed by him. Soon, Lucy spoke up.

"Aren't you afraid any police may catch us and turn on their sirens?"

Aaron shook his head.

"Nope! This thing can outrun them anyways if we were in a street race."

The purple sports car moved even faster through the streets. Lucy sat back and watched him zip through traffic, moving past an eighteen-wheeler truck and a few mini vans. Aaron didn't seem to have a care in the world over how fast he was driving, moving down the interstate highway. It was almost as if they truly were in a street race.

"You want me to go faster for you?"

Lucy gasped at his words. She was too caught up in the thrill of this ride to tell him.

"Yes! Yes, go faster! Floor it!"

His foot pushed down over the gas yet again and Lucy began to see the traffic become blurry in vision due to the speed that Aaron was pushing. He was obviously quite skilled with driving at a fast pace, as Lucy watched him dart the Lamborghini through traffic left and right. Sirens were soon heard from the distance and Lucy leaned over to glance into the back windshield. Her jaw dropped when she noticed the police car.

"Oh no, we've got company back there!"

Aaron chuckled.

"Don't worry about them. They can't catch us, I've done this a dozen times before."

Such words reveled in criminal mischief. Lucy couldn't help herself, as she was having a great time in the thrill of this wild ride. Aaron let up on the gas a bit, slowing the car down as he made the first turn off the interstate. He had to lose the cop car from behind, so he quickly slowed down to fade the purple sports car into traffic. The squad car was still some distance behind, so he felt confident that he could escape the heat. While taking another turn and driving into a street heading north, he spoke to Lucy.

"Wanna come over to my place? I need to get this car off the road before the cops find us."

"Yeah, sure!"

Nothing had crossed Lucy's mind over the fact Aaron had seemed like a womanizer before. She was too caught up in the frenzy of excitement his fast car offered with a slight police chase. She was unfamiliar with the area had driven in following his turn from the interstate and now Lucy simply sat back and watched as the car turned down a lonely street with trees on both sides. It was a gated community, apparent from the large mansions she could see out her window and a few gated houses.

"My place is right up the road here. Sorry about leaving your car behind, I promise we'll go get it later."

"It's no problem, I'm just glad we didn't get pulled over back there."

She leaned up from her seat, looking out the back window just to make sure there wasn't a police car behind them. Lucy had completely lost her thoughts with leaving her own vehicle back in the studio parking lot. The gateway was open leading into Aaron's mansion, almost as if his arrival had been planned ahead of time. A garage stood on the right side, but there was a white Ferrari sports car parked nearby. Lucy noticed it as he began to park the purple Lamborghini right beside it.

"Is that other car yours too?"

Aaron shook his head as he turned the key in the ignition to shut down the engine.

"No, that's my friend's car sitting there."

Words like that seemed to imply that he had company over right now, but Lucy didn't bother asking. After he shut off the car, Aaron hit a button on the side console to raise the doors forward and allow them an exit. Lucy stepped out of the car, her left heel pushing down into the gravel of rocks as she looked over his large home. The mansion itself was painted in a light blue color and was massive in size. It appeared to be at least twice the size of the luxury home she resided in. She guessed that it paid off with Aaron having wealthy parents in Hollywood. After he stepped out, he shut the door and then whistled to get her attention.

"Come on inside, Lucy. I want to show you my place."

The event had turned into an unofficial date going by Aaron's charm he was giving her. As he stepped forward to her, he offered her his hand which Lucy took as he began to lead her to the front door. He always gave her the impression he was something of a womanizer, but with a home like this and a fast car, she figured he fancied himself as a playboy. When the front door opened, they were greeted with the sweet scent of raspberries upon entering his home. Lucy's eyes wandered around, observing the empty walls that were of nothing but blue paint as they left the foyer and entered the living room. A large double spiral staircase was presented with red carpet leading up and a gold Greek style statue in the middle of the room. Lucy smirked at him and spoke.

"Quite an impressive home, Aaron."

"Yeah, thanks. Everyone always tells me how nice it looks. You wanna drink Lucy? How about some Scotch or whiskey?"

Raising her eyebrow, she nodded and replied to him.

"A glass of whiskey would be perfect."

"Right this way then, babe."

He offered her a wink as he guided her from the main room through another hallway and to his large kitchen. Lucy's eyes wandered all over the large room as Aaron went for the refrigerator. She noticed a spare glass sitting on the kitchen table, half full of water and with a melting ice cube and saturation around the glass. It seemed that someone else was in the house that Aaron had not told her about, but she still ignored the thought for now. Aaron returned to her with two glasses filled with ice and then grabbed a brand new bottle of Jack Daniels sitting near a few wine bottles across the room.

"Here's to us working together."

Lucy watched him open the bottle and slowly fill their glasses. When Aaron placed the bottle back down, Lucy grabbed her glass and then smirked at him.

"Here's to you outrunning law, Mr. Smooth Criminal."

Aaron chuckled at her little nickname to him. He raised his glass, holding it up to hers.

"Here's to the most beautiful woman from Britain. The one and only, Miss. Lucy Pinder."

She didn't utter a word in response. Their eyes locked to one another as they raised their glasses and slowly sipped the drink down. Lucy knew he was trying to make a move on her, playing his hand at smoothly seducing the buxom glamour model. He had been trying to play his charm all week with her, but now she felt like giving in for a bit of teasing. After they had set their glasses back down, Aaron took a deep breath and smiled back at her.

"Hey Lucy, you mind if I ask you for something."

"That kinda depends on what it is?"

"A kiss? Would that be too much for you?"

Leaning forward, she laughed at his words before shaking her head.

"I'm sure you want me to do more than just kiss you. I bet you were planning on getting me drunk so you could have a little fun with me."

"Hmmmm, maybe."

He replied with a cute smirk over his face. Lucy leaned in, happily obliging his wish.

"I appreciate your honest, now here's that kiss you wanted."

Their lips locked together for a moment as Lucy opened her mouth further for him to twirl his tongue inside. She knew the was going to make a move for the full kiss, as he didn't spend all his time flirting just to get a small kiss. As they began to kiss deeper, Lucy groaned in her thick English accent. She closed her eyes though it seemed there was someone standing across the room from the corner of her eye. A chuckle was heard before a loud voice called out.

"Ohhhhhhh, shit! No fucking way, man!"

Lucy and Aaron abruptly ended the kiss to turn and see just who the mystery man was. It was Randy standing tall with that sinister shit-eating grin that he had made at her days before. He wore black pants and a button up, long sleeve blue shirt that was already unbuttoned revealing his muscular torso with a few tattoos across his chest. Lucy almost gasped while Aaron was blushing. All Randy did was laugh and speak again.

"I should've known you would find a way to bring her over. What a surprise this is!"

All of a sudden, it made sense to Lucy. The half full glass sitting near by and the Ferrari car in the driveway that did not belong to Aaron. Randy must have spent a lot of time here, as it made sense they were good friends. She looked away from Randy and then back at Aaron who simply smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Randy spoke once more.

"Did you tell her what we usually do when a lady joins us?"

"No, not yet man."

"Fine then, I'll tell her myself."

She wasn't a fool. Lucy knew where he was going with this. It almost seemed as if Aaron had planned this all along to bring her to his mansion and talk her into a threesome with his friend. Randy was gazing over her with desire and hunger in his eyes. He smirked again as Lucy starred into his face with the big mustache and long hair.

"You know, since you play a hooker in the film who is supposed to fuck us, I've been thinking, why not do it in real life? I mean, this would be better than waiting all week just to see you get your tits out. We occasionally do like to have fun with hot broads who join us in the mansion."

Turning to look at Aaron, Lucy tried not to smile as she asked him a question.

"So, you bring women back here so you and your mate can have threesomes?"

"Yeah, something like that."

She bit her lower lip as Randy began to laugh loudly. He moved to her left shoulder, as now both men had wrapped their arms around her as she was caught in the middle of them. They inhaled the scent of her perfume and both moved to whisper in her ears. Aaron spoke first from her right side.

"Lucy, do you wanna do this?"

Then, Randy whispered into her left ear.

"Offer us a fine time, baby."

Raising her neck up, Lucy soon felt both of them breathing down her neck. She closed her eyes and reached her hands up to wrap around both of them while biting her lower lip. How she could tell them no? She enjoyed a bit of kinky fun from time to time and threesomes were a lot better when all the focus was being directed at her, rather than playing a second female to a lone man. She took a deep breath and replied to them in her seductive English accent, trying to mimic the escort she played on the film set a few hours ago.

"Alright, gentleman. How about a fine time with me?"

"That would be absolutely-"

"Fucking amazing!"

Randy finished his friend's sentence as both of them began to kiss up her neck. Lucy gasped from feeling their tender lips pushing against her firm skin. Their lips rubbed all up and down her neck before finding her face and pushing against her cheeks. Aaron and Randy both left soft kisses over her face at the same time. Since then turned to face Aaron and pushed her lips to his for a passionate kiss. While she was busy locking lips with him, Randy turned and ran his hands over her legs, finding her ass before he spanked it.

"This ass is fucking beautiful, I know cause I saw it earlier!"

Indeed, he did. Lucy broke the kiss with Aaron and then gasped as she soon realized something from Randy's words. He must have seen her naked from outside the dressing room earlier today when the door was left open. As she turned to look at him, she brought it up in her words.

"You saw me in my dressing room, huh!?"

"Fuck yeah, I did! Now get over here and kiss me!"

He quickly wrapped his arms around her, pushing her busty body into him as their lips locked for a passionate kiss. Randy ran his right hand up, gripping the back of her neck as they kissed. Lucy could tell from his initial touch, he seemed like the kind of man who liked to be in control. She made her move by shoving her hands over the front of his pants and pulling them apart. As their tongues danced back and forth, Lucy shoved her left hand down into Randy's pants, past his underwear to grab his hardening cock. When she broke the kiss, she turned a bit and then used her right hand to reach down to Aaron's pants. He unbuckled his belt for her, and allowed her to slip her hand inside and stroke his cock while she was gripping Randy's with her left hand.

Both men stood there without saying a word. Randy looked into Lucy's eyes as he shoved his pants and underwear down, allowing her easier access to wank his cock with her left hand. Aaron was quick to push his pants and underwear down as well. Lucy stood there, stroking their cocks back and forth simultaneously. First, she looked over Randy's size and then to Aaron. Their rods were equal in length and hardness. As she smiled into Aaron's eyes, she soon felt Randy unbuttoning her pants to slide them down revealing a black thong underneath. Aaron soon looked over at his friend and nodded his head before speaking up to Lucy.

"Come on babe, we're gonna head to the lounge room."

Randy shook his head before responding in disagreement.

"No, we're gonna go in there first. As for you Lucy, don't follow us until you're naked. The room is just down the hall, keep going straight when you reach the staircase room."

His eyes looked down to see her heels and then he smirked.

"Keep the heels on too. They make you actually look like that fucking whore you're playing in the movie."

Aaron laughed at his friends comment as they began to walk off. Lucy didn't utter a word back to them. She simply pulled her white shirt off while they were swaggering off, leaving her behind to disrobe her own clothes. It took her a minute to step out of her high heel pumps and push her pants down. After that, she let her thong drop to the floor and then unhooked her large bra and let it fall. As she stood there completely naked, she noticed her pussy dripping wet already. Lucy licked her lips and then stepped her feet back into the heels. Now was time to finally join them. Her heels stomped and boomed loudly over the floor as she began to strut her hips, taking her naked walk throughout the halls. She crossed over the main staircase room and walked right into the lounge room, just as they had ordered.

"There she is!"

"God, she is so fucking hot!"

Randy spoke before Aaron did. Both men were standing in the lounge room as they had awaited her. Aaron was completely naked with his clothes remaining a pile across the room. Randy took everything off, except his long sleeved shirt. Lucy grinned at them. She surveyed the room with her eyes, noticing the white walls and matching white carpet underneath their feet. There was a large white matching couch across the room that appeared big enough to contain three people together. Lucy couldn't help but wonder if this was a specific room Aaron used for such events like this, but she wasn't about to ask him any details of his house. They both approached her, Aaron moving to her right side while Randy was standing in front of her. She smirked at Randy and teased him about his shirt.

"Looks like you forgot to take your shirt off, honey."

She ran her hands up to her large breasts, holding them up to tease him further. Aaron moved his lips back to her neck and began to kiss it again. Lucy never broke eye contact with Randy as she began to softly moan. The man gave her a smug grin before he shook his head, looking down into her immense cleavage.

"I didn't forget. I'll let you try and take it off, if you want."

"You want these, don't you?"

"Ohhhhh, fuck yeah, I do!"

Randy was too distracted with her breasts. He leaned his head down and then Lucy shook her tits around his face. Aaron had moved behind her and was still kissing up her neck while Randy began to slobber and suck on her tits. She turned her head to the right so Aaron's lips could meet hers. Their lips met as they kissed back and forth while Randy was preoccupied sucking and slobbering over her breasts. The man moved her left nipple into his mouth and softly bit into it before licking it over. Lucy moaned into Aaron's mouth and spread her legs out. Both men moved their hands down to her clit, as she could feel their hands rubbing over her wet pink lips down below. When Aaron broke the kiss, he moved down to his knees and placed his head right under her ass cheeks. Lucy gasped when she felt his tongue move past Randy's hand and begin to lick her clit.

"Ohhhh, god! Yes!!"

When she spoke up, Randy looked into her face and noticed she had leaned her head up and was moaning aloud. He moved his head away from her giant boobs, only to look down and see her legs spread as she was almost sitting over his friend's face as he was licking her pussy. Randy chuckled.

"Yeah, there you go! Make her squirm, I know she's gotta be kinky as fuck if she's willing to dress up and play a hooker in a movie."

Lucy's eyes connected back to Randy who was smirking yet again. She let go of her breasts, only to watch his palms come underneath and hold them up. Aaron was still busy sliding his tongue and twirling it around in her pussy. Lucy gasped, trying to focus her attention on Randy while Aaron was orally pleasuring her. The man gazed down into her impressive boobs almost as if he were hypnotized by their full beauty. Lucy knew this reaction from so many men in the past.

"I swear, those are the best tits I have ever seen in my life. Oh my god, I can't wait to fuck 'em."

"Oh yeah, you're gonna be fucking them soon, alright!"

Her tone of voice in reply to Randy was in her signature thick British accent. He chuckled at her words and soon Lucy gasped before yelling out.

"OHHHH, FUCK!!"

Aaron was working hard at licking her clit. She began to breath heavily as Randy clapped his hands to get his friend's attention.

"Hey, man! Give it a rest don't there! I'm sure that pussy tastes good, but we have all day to make her scream. She needs to get a mouth full of our cocks first!"

Suddenly, Aaron pulled his mouth from her clit and then licked his lips. Lucy looked below as he began to crawl back up to his knees. Like before, she had Aaron to her left side and Randy to the right. Both of them moved to her body as she placed her hands past their necks and began to rustle her fingertips among their hair. Lucy watched as Randy began to slobber and suck on her right breast. Aaron lapped his tongue over her left nipple. She raised her head up and moaned as the two men were worshiping at her large breasts.

"Mmmmmm, go on and get 'em dripping wet! I know both of you love these boobs!"

A thick string of drool dripped from her left tit, falling down to the floor as Aaron hungrily sucked at her nipple. She continued to gently graze her fingernails through their hair as she watched both men sucking on her tits. The slurping and slobbering sounds were loud, coming from both of them. Lucy stood there, still playing with their hair as she let them suck on her boobs. After a moment, she pulled Randy's hair to get his attention. He looked up at her before she pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss. She then moved her hand away and repeated the motion with her left hand, striking Aaron's attention. He pushed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately while Lucy could feel Randy's hand pushing into her hair and curling up. When she broke the kiss, Randy pulled her hair and grinned to her.

"Come on, get on your fucking knees!"

Lucy gazed back into his eyes and teased him with a bit of filthy words.

"You want me to get down on my knees for you?"

Randy pulled her hair tighter in his hand, shoving her down to the floor on her knees.

"Yeah, whore! Get your fucking ass down there!"

Aaron laughed at his friend assuming dominant control over Lucy even to the point of calling her a whore. As she was lowered down to her knees, she could still feel his right hand gripping her hair tight. She wasted no time bringing her hands up to grab their hard shafts. Lucy wrapped her right hand around Randy's pole while her left fingers gripped over Aaron's cock. She pumped them fast in her hands, but it appeared Randy would be the first one to enter her mouth. She parted her lips and looked up into his eyes before bringing the head of his cock to her lips. As she squeezed them around his cock, she felt him take control by holding her head and beginning to buck his hips hard to fuck her mouth.

"Take that fucking cock, you nasty whore! Ohhhh, fuck yeah!!"

"GWAK-GWAK-GWAK-GWAH-GWAK!"

Lucy's mouth started making several slobbering and sucking noises as Randy proceeded to fuck her mouth as if it were a pussy. He was quick to show her how he would be in control today with the aggressive mouth fucking. Lucy's eyes watered up as she gagged over his long meat pole. She still used her left hand to wank Aaron's cock at the same time his friend was having his fun at fucking her mouth. Before he was finished, Randy pushed her mouth all the way down until his cock was hitting the back of her throat. He held there and simply watched as her left hand was pumping faster over his friend's cock. Both men moaned as Lucy finally gagged and choked on Randy's cock. He pulled her hair to finally give his cock some air from her mouth. Lucy gasped her breath while a saliva string dangled from her lips. She looked at Randy and laughed as she felt his hand release from her hair. Aaron then called for her.

"My turn baby, show me how you suck it!"

Before she turned to her left and gave Aaron attention, Lucy tossed a wink back over at Randy. She enjoyed his aggressive play, knowing there would be more of it soon. She wrapped her right hand over Randy's saliva coated shaft and began to pump her hand up and down while she parted her lips and slid them down Aaron's pole. He took a deep breath and moaned.

"Ohhhhh, god! This is amazing!"

"Yeah man, she knows how to suck dicks like a true whore. You've gotta give her that."

Lucy was concentrating her efforts at bobbing her head up and down as she sucked Aaron's cock. She wasn't about to stop and reply to Randy's filthy language, at least not yet. She could hear them both moaning aloud, almost as if they were uttering some words while she continued to slobber all over Aaron's rod while jacking Randy off at the same time. She soon came to a halt, bringing her lips off Aaron's cock with a loud pop noise as she alternated back to suck on Randy's rod again. This time, the man didn't grab her hair and take control. He simply stood there and watched as she sucked on his cock. Neither man said a word as Lucy would suck on one cock while her hand pumped the other and then alternate back and forth repeatedly.

"God, I can't get enough of her and I haven't even fucked her big titties yet."

It was Randy who spoke, alerting her attention. Lucy alternated her mouth one final time back to Aaron's cock for one more suck.By now, she had generated enough saliva strings that were dangling off their cocks from her sucking. After bobbing her head up and down a few times, she released Aaron's dick from her lips with a loud pop noise and then turned to look up towards Randy and teased him with her slutty voice, trying to mimic the escort she played in their film.

"You wanna fuck my boobs, you handsome stud?"

Randy smirked, flashing his white teeth at the sound of her lovely British accent.

"Fuck yeah, get over here and wrap those big titties around my dick!"

From his orders, Lucy let go of their cocks and then turned her attention completely to Randy. She placed her hands down to hold her large breasts up, pushing them apart so he could shove his thick shaft between them. Randy stepped forward, gripping his cock as he began to spank it up against her left boob before moving to the right. Meanwhile, Aaron stepped around her, moving to her left shoulder. When Randy finally pushed his cock between her tits, Lucy moaned and spit on the head. She squeezed them together and then he began to buck his hips forward, fucking her tits. Lucy moaned and looked into his eyes, teasing him with her dirty words.

"Ohhhhhh, yeah! That's it! Go on, fuck those tits!!"

"Hey Lucy, don't forget about me!"

Aaron spoke up before he began to spank his cock up against her left cheek. Lucy moaned and then parted her lips, moving her head to the left so she could suck on Aaron's dick while Randy was eagerly fucking her tits. Both men moaned, but it was Randy's voice that was much louder. Over and over, he pumped his shaft between her giant breasts and called out.

"Holy shit, this is so fucking awesome. Ohhhh, man!"

His voice was almost hoarse in a cry. Lucy knew that her tits could bring so much pleasure to a man, she continued squeezing them over his cock while she gagged and slobbered over Aaron's shaft trying to bob her head up and down. She eventually stopped, pulling her lips from his cock with a loud pop noise. Lucy watched the head of Randy's rod poke up between her tits and then she spit on it like before. Randy planted his left hand down over her shoulder, gripping it to hold her in place as he was still thrusting his hips to force his cock back and forth between her tits. Lucy looked in his eyes and gritted her teeth before teasing him again with naughty words.

"You like these boobs, huh?"

"Fuck yeah! You like how I'm fucking your big tits, whore? You fucking like that!?"

Lucy giggled as he called her a whore yet again.

"Yeah, I like that!"

She heard Aaron sigh as he began to beat his dick against her left cheek yet again. Lucy tuned her attention back to him while she pushed her breasts together harder as Randy continued to thrust cock between them. Lucy enveloped her lips around Aaron's cock and bobbed her head up and down it while Randy continued to fuck her tits. She realized that Randy was being quite greedy when it came to access to her breasts. When she noticed the look in Aaron's eyes as he focused on the action with her tits, Lucy knew he was desperate for his turn to handle her boobs. Letting go of her tits, she popped her lips off Aaron's cock and then giggled before speaking to him.

"You wanna fuck my boobs too, don't you?"

"Ohhhh god, yes! I would love to!!"

Randy sighed, as he seemed to realize that his friend needed a turn. He stepped back and simply watched as Lucy turned her attention to Aaron. She held her breasts up for him and then spit on his cock as he shoved it between her tits. As she squeezed them around his cock, she heard the man gasp as his jaw dropped. The look over his face was enough to tell Lucy that she helped bring him to the promise land of heavenly pleasure. Aaron began to slowly buck his hips, driving his cock between her tits while Randy stood there and jacked himself off. Soon, they heard Randy bust out laughing as he saw Aaron's face.

"She knows how to use her tits, huh? I think the whore knows what she was made for."

"God, she's a fucking goddess! This is the hottest woman ever, I swear!"

Aaron cried out while he was pumping his shaft between her boobs. Randy sighed and was quick to correct his friend.

"No, she's our sexy fucking whore! At least for today!"

Lucy giggled at the two men bickering over what to call her while she looked down and spit on the head of Aaron's rod again. As he continued to thrust his cock between her large tits, she leaned her head down and swiped her tongue across the head each time it poked up. While Aaron was titty fucking the woman he called a goddess, Randy was towering over her just watching as he jacked himself off. Eventually, Aaron came to a stop as he seemed to be worried he may reach an orgasm too soon from the pleasure her breasts granted him. As he pulled his cock out from her tits, he turned to Randy and spoke.

"Dude, we gotta fuck her now. Her tits are so perfect, I could fuck those big girls for hours without touching her pussy."

"Yeah man, we'll give it to her soon. I want to take her from behind first."

"That's good, I'll take her up front."

Randy chuckled as he looked down at Lucy. They were in complete control now, already debating which hole they wanted to take when it came to sandwiching her between both of their bodies. Aaron offered her his hand, pulling her up as he spoke.

"You ready to get fucked, Lucy baby?"

She pushed her lips to his for a soft kiss while shoving her huge tits up against his bare chest. Aaron was able to feel her hardened nipples poking up against his skin while Randy made his way behind her. He raised both his hands and clapped a double spank over Lucy's cheeks, capturing her attention as she moaned.

"Damn, I've been thinking about this ass all day."

Lucy giggled and looked behind her shoulder. Now was a perfect time to tease him about his lewd deeds from the studio.

"You saw me naked back in my dressing room, didn't you?"

She felt Aaron squeeze his hands over her breasts while Randy looked back into her eyes and licked his lips while smirking and slowly nodding his head.

"Yeah, I saw you. It's a shame you aren't gonna be twerking that ass on anyone in the movie. I know, your rack is one of the best ever and it's easy to get obsessed over, but this ass deserves some attention to."

"Come on, dude! Let's lift her up and fuck her together!"

Aaron's words alerted Lucy. She placed her hands up on his shoulders and spread her legs, ready for them. He gripped her legs while Randy waited until her heels were lifted off the floor and then he used the palms of his hands to hold her ass cheeks in place. Lucy closed her eyes, knowing at any second now that her holes would be filled with their hard cocks pumping into her. She felt Randy's cock slid into her back door hole first, just before Aaron slowly moved his shaft into her pussy.

"OHHHHH, MY GOD!!"

The two men sighed before groaning in pleasure as they began to slowly thrust their cocks into her holes, together in unison. Lucy wrapped her hands around Aaron's neck. Her nails dug into his flesh slightly as they began to pound their cocks harder into her. She couldn't help but scream to them.

"OHHHHHH, GOD! YES, YES!! FUCK ME! OHHHHH, YEAH!!"

Her request was met with both of them thrusting into her harder and faster. Lucy's big tits began to shake around, brushing up against Aaron's chest as he gritted his teeth and continued to pump his cock into her pussy. Randy squeezed her ass cheeks with his fingertips, groaning as he experienced the tightness of her little dark hole.

"Damn, this bitch has a tight fucking ass!"

Lucy began to scream louder as now both men were pumping into her one before the other, rocking her voluptuous body. She didn't even catch Randy's naughty words calling her a bitch this time.

"OHHHHH, GOD! FUCK ME, FUCK ME, YESSS!!"

"She wants more, man!"

Randy's words were interrupted by Lucy yelling once more. Her voice ricocheted through the room, echoing down the halls of the mansion.

"YESSSSS! HARDER!! FASTER!!"

Aaron grunted close to her ear, but Lucy's eyes remained shut and the only thing she could focus on was the pleasure they sent to her. She could almost feel them breathing over her neck together. Her breasts pushed up against Aaron's chest as they were still pumping their cocks into her ass and pussy simultaneously. The impending orgasm was beginning to build up as she could feel it as Aaron was thrusting inch after inch of his cock into her pussy. To feel Randy pounding her ass from behind was just enough to double the experience of pleasure. Her hair began to wave all over the place as she heard Aaron grunt and slow down.

"Shit! I'm gonna end up busting my nut if we don't stop!"

"Alright, man! Let's set her down, I want her to finish me off with her mouth so I can fuck her tits again!"

The voice of Randy was the one speaking loud in clear with authority. They both stepped back and lowered Lucy down to her heels, pulling their cocks free from her holes at the sane time. She had to catch her breath, taking in a deep breath before she felt a hand reached up to grab her hair and pull her forward. Randy's voice sternly called out to her.

"Come on, move over here."

Randy glared into her eyes as he took a few steps backwards and pulled Lucy towards him by the grip he held in her long brunette hair. She didn't utter a word to the man in control as Aaron also spoke.

"I'm about to cum too, I want to fuck her from behind."

Lucy gasped and called out to him. She couldn't turn her head to glance over her shoulder due to Randy's strong grip holding her hair.

"Yes, yes!! Finish me too! We can cum together, I need it!"

Once Randy had pulled her towards the large white couch, he sat down on the far left side near the arm rest. Aaron stepped behind her and watched as his friend pulled her head down, bending her over as her heels were still standing on the carpet.

"Suck that fucking cock, whore! I want you to make me cum with that slutty mouth!"

Lucy giggled and then gripped his cock with her left hand. She felt Aaron's hands on her lower back as she was bent over, so she threw her right arm back and then gripped her right ass cheek to pull it apart, inviting him back into her pussy while she plunged her mouth back down over Randy's cock. It didn't take long for her to feel Aaron thrusting his rod back into her clit. Lucy groaned, as she hungrily devoured every inch of Randy's cock. Though he held her by the hair, he didn't take control of her sucking like before. Lucy knew he was close to exploding as she could feel his thick cock throbbing against her tongue. Aaron planted both his hands on her ass while slowly thrusting into her pussy with his hips brushing up against her ass with each hard thrust. Her big tits began to bounce with her left boob brushing up against Randy's right leg.

Like before, Lucy found herself in a position of double penetration, only this time it was her mouth and pussy as the two holes filled with their long shafts. Over and over, Aaron bucked his hips to thrust his cock into her clit back and forth while Lucy was bobbing her head up and down Randy's cock simultaneously. From Randy's position, he loosened the grip he had in her hair, waiting for the right moment to push her mouth down to make sure she would swallow his seed. Lucy could hear him beginning to breath heavier, taking in deep breaths and gasping. She knew he was close while it seemed Aaron was trying to hold back on his own orgasm by slowly fucking her from behind. She was getting closer to her own orgasm, but it was Randy who seemed to come first from her oral skills. Lucy soon heard him grunt, giving her the only notice she needed that it was time.

"FUCK! FUCK!! That's it, ohhhhh! Sweet Jesus!!"

His grip in her hair tightened back up as Randy pushed her mouth all the way down. His cock began to erupt from within Lucy's mouth. He groaned as she gagged over his thick meat while her jaws filled with his cum.

"Ohhhhhh, god! SWALLOW THAT CUM, WHORE!!

Lucy couldn't help herself as she gagged over Randy's cock. She tried to swallow his load, but found it difficult as her own orgasm was reaching from within her pussy. Her mouth made slobbering and gagging noises as she reached her climax and then heard Aaron gasp as he felt it and then spoke up.

"Holy shit, that was fucking awesome! Ohhhhh, man! I'm almost there, Lucy!"

Randy didn't care at all about his friend's orgasm from behind her. He was in control of her and Aaron was just going to have to deal with that. He finally pulled Lucy's hair, allowing her mouth to come up and release his cock with a loud pop noise. Randy looked into her eyes with a sinister grin while still holding her hair. He ordered her with his next words.

"Open your mouth, let me see."

Lucy quickly licked her lips and swallowed. She felt Randy tug at her hair and then moaned as she was still feeling Aaron pump his cock into her pussy. Randy watched as she parted her lips and showed him that she swallowed every last drop of his cum. After a second, he smiled wide and then released the grip in his hair only to pat her on the head as if she were a loyal obedient pet.

"You're a good whore."

"Thank you, honey!"

His smile soon dropped as Randy was quick to order her with a new task.

"Now get back down on your knees and wrap those tits around my dick! I want you to fuck me with those tits!"

Aaron sighed as he felt Lucy step back and follow his friend's orders. His cock slipped out of her pussy as the buxom glamour model made her way back down to her knees and followed Randy's order.

"Fucking seriously, dude!?"

When Lucy tried to look behind her shoulder, she felt Randy's hand tightening in her hair to force her to look back in his path. He chuckled laughing at his friend and shook his head as Aaron yelled at him again.

"I was so fucking close to busting my nut in her! Why did you-"

"Shut up, man! Nothing is stopping you from fucking her back there while she is on her knees fucking me with her tits. Help yourself!"

Lucy couldn't help but smirk, trying not to giggle as she gripped her breasts and held them up for Randy. He noticed the cute grin over her face and then tossed back the same wink that she had given him earlier. The little gesture made him let go of her hair, momentarily. Lucy swallowed her breath and held her breasts up, trapping his cock between them as she spread her fingers out from over her tits and began to pump them up and down. She looked down at the head of his cock, spitting on it like she had done before. Soon, Aaron's hands found her hips and gripped it, as she tried to scoot her ass backwards. It took him a minute to get on his knees, but he soon found her pussy and pushed his cock back inside of her. Randy heard Lucy groan and then he grabbed her hair yet again from the back. As he balled up his fingers gripping her hair into a ponytail between his fingers. Randy returned to his dominant style, calling out to her in a stern commanding voice.

"Look at me! Eyes up here, whore!"

Whimpering in her moans, Lucy bit down over her lower lip while she gazed back into Randy's eyes as she was still pumping her tits up and down on his cock. From behind her, Aaron closed his eyes and began to moan as he was so close to blowing his load. Lucy's pussy dripped, leaking of her sweet juices and would soon be mixed with his own. All the while, she refused to break eye contact with Randy who looked back into her eyes before glancing down repeatedly to watch her huge breasts fuck his cock. The bright hue orange color of her fingernails was somewhat distracting as Randy was watching her tits move down and up over his thick rod.

"OHHHHH, MAN! FUCK, THAT'S IT!!"

Aaron cried out as his cock had finally reached it's breaking point and began to cum into her pussy. Lucy dropped her lower lip and moaned as she felt his warm seed inside of her, but she still refused to break eye contact with the man gripping her by the hair. Randy smiled, as he seemed impressed by her efforts so far. As Aaron had blew his load inside of her, Lucy was still focused on pounding her tits up and down over Randy's shaft. over and over, she didn't stop moving her tits up and down. Aaron was out of breath as he climbed up the floor and then joined Randy on the couch, sitting to his right. At this point, all three of them had shared an orgasm together and Aaron was just sitting there watching her titty fuck his friend.

"That is so fucking beautiful to watch. Those tits were made for fucking, look at that."

Randy chuckled at his friend as he let go of her hair, releasing Lucy from his control. He smiled and then spoke to her as she was still pumping those big breasts up and down over his cock.

"God, you are one amazing whore. You know how to handle yourself."

"Thank you, you're a lot of fun too."

Aaron sighed before he spoke to her.

"It's a shame you can't titty fuck us both at the same time. I want those tits all to myself, baby."

Lucy glanced over at Aaron and then slowed down to the point she almost came to a complete stop. Randy didn't seem to bother assuming control of her anymore, so she had an idea in mind since Aaron's words had challenged her.

"I don't know about that, but I think I can switch turns with both of you. Wanna see?"

"Yeah sure, go on. Show us what you can do."

She smirked before looking back at Randy, not forgetting to give him a smile as she let go of her breasts and then moved her knees in the middle of them. Since they were both seated on the couch, Lucy was tempted to try something new. She knew that she had enough experience from using her breasts that she could attempt to titty fuck them both back and forth. Moving over to the left side, Lucy slowly brought her tits up in both hands to cup them over Aaron's cock. Once his rod was properly placed between them, she licked her lips and used her right hand to push over the front of her breasts, barely pushing them together as she began to move her tits up and down. As Lucy had proved she could handle titty fucking with one hand, she then reached her right hand out and grabbed Randy's cock, wrapping her hands tightly around it.

"Wow, that was fucking cool! Damn, she knows how to work it!!"

Aaron spoke in high praise of her sexual skills. Lucy began to pump her right hand down Randy's shaft at a fast pace, matching her heavy movements of working her tits over Aaron's cock. She had impressed both of them so far with her multi-tasking skills, but Lucy had plans to really blow their minds soon. She waited until they both were groaning as she continued to work her hand over Randy's cock and her breasts over Aaron's shaft. After a moment, Randy spoke up.

"Damn, you've got better skills than most whores I've fucked."

"Oh, is that so? Wait 'till you see this!"

Lucy bit her lower lip as she smirked looking into Randy's eyes. It was now time to alternate between their cocks. She let go of Randy's rod and moved her left hand away from her tits to allow Aaron's hard shaft to flop free from her large breasts. She quickly scooted her knees to her right side and used her right hand to tuck Randy's cock between her tits. As soon as her left hand gripped Aaron's dick, she had used her right hand to push her breasts together, almost picking her left nipple as she pulled her tits together. Her long brown hair slung in her way, a few strands moving into her face as she had to act quick to alternate between them.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!!"

Randy's jaw nearly dropped as he witnessed how fast Lucy had alternated from his friend now to him. Like before, she was titty fucking him with one hand holding her tits together while her other hand was jacking off Aaron's cock. She bit her lower lip, flashing the upper row of her perfect white teeth as she began to giggling. Lucy didn't stop not once. Her breasts still pumped over Randy's cock while her left hand was wanking Aaron's shaft. They both smiled at her but it was Randy who was still speaking.

"You're such a beautiful whore."

She glanced back at Randy and smiled, still pumping her breasts up and down his cock as she replied.

"Ohhhh, am I?"

"Yes you are. Tell me you're our whore. Say it for me, let me hear it."

Gritting her teeth, she gazed back into his eyes and replied in a seductive tone while still moving her tits up and down his cock. Her left hand still wanked his friend.

"I'm your whore. I'm your big titty, British whore."

Randy smiled, still talking dirty with her.

"Yeah, that's right. You're a good whore! You know where good whores get cum, don't you?"

Lucy bit her lower lip and shook her head to him, still busy fucking his cock with her boobs. She didn't say a word as she glanced back at Aaron while stroking his cock. Randy replied to her.

"Your face! Good whores get cum all over their faces! But for you, we'll probably have to cum on those tits too. I mean, they're out of this world fantastic."

She started to laugh and then Randy leaned up, patting her on the head to alert her attention.

"Come on, I want to fuck your tits one last time!"

He then looked back at Aaron who spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm ready! Let's make her into a sticky mess!"

Their words were all Lucy needed to hear to know that she needed to prepare herself for what was about to come. She let go of Aaron's cock and then released her tits, watching Randy's hard meat pole fall free. As both men got up from the couch, she had the time to straighten her hair, moving the locks away that got in her face. Once she had neatly pushed her hair back beyond her shoulder, Lucy sat eagerly on her knees as Randy moved in front of her and spoke.

"Come on, hold those big titties up for me again. I want you to use both hands this time."

Lucy smirked and giggled at him.

"Oh yeah, you don't want me using one hand again, huh?"

Randy couldn't help but laugh while shaking his head.

"No, no! That was really cool to see, but I can fuck your tits a lot easier if you use both hands to hold 'em up."

"Alright, here you go, honey."

She replied after holding her breasts up for him. Randy smashed his cock between her tits, grunting as he began to buck his hips forward. Aaron stood before her and was jacking himself off, getting ready to cum all over her as he spoke up.

"Whenever you're ready, let's do it. I'm gonna cover her face in cum! You can go for her tits, don't worry, I'll make sure her face gets sticky."

Lucy turned her head and her eyes wandered past her left shoulder to look at Aaron. Randy was pumping his cock so hard between her tits, it made her hair bounce from behind as he was bucking his hips to crash his cock back and forth between those big titties. Aaron's cock was hovering just under her face. She found it funny that they both were discussing their plans while she was on the floor between them. They were in control for now, at least when it came to painting her down in their steamy white juices. Lucy spoke up to him.

"Do you want me to finish you with my lips?"

He shook his head.

"No, you'll end up making me blow before I'm ready. I'll jack myself off instead, that's fine."

Some other time, she could've laughed at a man telling her such things, but Lucy simply turned her head and looked down to watch Randy's cock pumping between her massive breasts. With one more thrust, it appeared Randy was ready.

"Oh shit, that's it! Come on, man! Let's make a mess out of this bitch. Ohhhh, fuck!!"

Lucy let go of her tits, allowing Randy's cock freedom before he grabbed it and began to stroke it. When he referred to her as a bitch, she smirked at him before she situated herself on her knees, placing her hands on her breasts to hold them up for them. Aaron was to her left side while Randy stood to the right. She glanced over, watching both of them stroke their cocks with their hands. Lucy held her tits up and closed her eyes. Randy spoke up to her while he grunted.

"You want this cum like a good whore?"

"Mmmmm, yeah. Give it to me! I want it, give it to me!!"

"Where do you want it?"

"All over my face and my tits!"

"Spoken like a true whore!"

"OHHHHH, FUCK!! SHIT!!"

Aaron's voice screamed as he cut off his friend. Just when he grunted, a thick wad of cum went flying over the left cheek of Lucy's face. It splashed and dripped down, just before another wad went flying over her left temple and splashed into her hair. Randy took a deep breath before screaming.

"OHHHHH, YEAH! THAT'S IT, FUCK!!"

Lucy kept her eyes shut as she soon felt a hot string splash up against the side side of her nose and drip down. Another thick wave of cum struck her left eyelid, dripping down like a cum-filled teardrop down the side of her nose. She licked her lips while feeling the cum drip across her face, still holding her giant breasts up. Randy focused on draining his load all over her tits, painting strings and thick droplets of cum across both her tits. As Aaron found himself satisfied with the cum splattered over her face he jacked himself off towards her tits, adding more layers of cum to her famous big tits. Randy dropped his cock, letting it hang as he was finished now. She heard them both take deep breaths as she slowly began to open her eyes, not bothered by the bit of cum that splashed over her left eye. Aaron fed his cock towards her mouth for her to milk out the final bit of cum.

"Look at me, whore. I wanna see those eyes one last time."

Randy called out to her in a tone of voice clearly showing fatigue as he was nearly exhausted. Lucy stuck her tongue out, catching the cum still dripping from Aaron's rod as he gazed up into Randy's eyes. He looked down at her, impressed. The cum over her breasts shined from the light above, as she was a dripping mess. He placed his hand down over her head, petting her like he did earlier today. Lucy knew what he was about to tell her next.

"Good whore. God, you were fucking terrific. Hot damn!!"

He stepped off while she wrapped her hand around Aaron's cock to bring it towards her mouth and suck it dry of cum. Her lips came off with a loud pop sound after she was finished. Like his friend, Aaron petted her on the head too and smiled before repeating the same words.

"Good whore, Lucy. You were lovely indeed."

She giggled before replying to him.

"Mmmm, yeah! I certainly feel like your whore right now."

They left her sitting there on her knees, dripping in cum. Lucy took a deep breath and looked down at the mess over her tits. Aaron and Randy had moved back towards the couch and then Lucy heard an odd sound. They began to move the couch out from behind the wall, pushing it to the side. Randy walked off to a table that had paperwork and some other assorted things. He grabbed a black marker and then pointed at Lucy before smiling.

"Get over here."

As she began to rise to her knees, Randy stepped over and gently grabbed her arm to walk her over to the other side of the room where they pulled the couch out. Lucy looked to see the back had included a white piece that held signatures written over it. At the top it said in all caps 'AARON AND RANDY'S WHORES'. Below, there were several signatures of various girls. Lucy counted them, as she got to the number 8. Some of the signatures were in different colors of ink, but all of them had a date underneath. Randy handed her the black ink marker and smirked.

"Time to make it official."

"Yeah, sign your name on there Lucy."

She laughed before shaking her head, the cum dripping down her face and to her neck.

"Oh my god, you two are crazy! So I am not the first woman you both fucked back here together on this couch? Looks like you've been keeping a pretty good score on this."

"That's right, and you are number nine for us! Sign your name and put the date, please. No one is gonna see this but is. It's like a personal autograph book, but way cooler."

Aaron answered before laughing. Lucy fell back down to her knees and took the marker, opening it to sign. Randy leaned down and pointed to a large open space on the white canvas and spoke.

"Look, I want your signature to be bigger than the other bitches on here. You were better than ALL OF THEM, so make sure your name is big!"

She couldn't help but laugh at his praise.

"Alright, I can do that!"

Placing the edge of the marker to the big blank space, Lucy wrote out her signature and drew a heart as if she were signing an autograph. Under it, she wrote in the order date-month-year, filling in 20-8-2017 under it. After she was done, she closed the marker and handed it back to Randy. The two men held their hands together and began to slowly clap for her. The claps became faster after a second, as Lucy couldn't help but sit there and laugh. She looked back at the couch's wall and couldn't help but think of the other eight women who must have had to sit here and listen to their ritualistic clapping after signing their names. They reminded her of the two brothers she met in India last year who had a similar niche of wanting a photograph to keep of her. After they were done goofing around with her, Randy helped to pull her up from her knees and Aaron spoke up.

"I'll show you to a bathroom upstairs, I imagine you want to take a shower after that."

"Oh yes, you both have made me filthy. I need a shower and would you mind taking me home?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll drive you back to the studio tomorrow too so you can ride home in your car."

******************

1 MONTH LATER

Grey clouds moved, hanging in the sky over what had been a pleasant evening so far. The sky was fading into an orange color as the sun began to make it's fall into the ocean. Lucy was sitting outside the back of her mansion, relaxing near the pool. Her hair was fixed up in a ponytail, as she planned to jump in the pool soon. Underneath her robe, she had her body fit in a blue bikini. She had finished filming with Benson last month, followed by a string of praise and the old man himself talking to executives about using her in promotional cards. Aaron and Randy still occasionally flirted with her a few times on the set, but nothing went beyond that special day back at Aaron's mansion. Lucy did a photo shoot for Benson that would be used in the promo run for the film. Working on the set had been so much fun and she felt appreciated for her hard work.

Outside, Mark joined her as she had invited him over to spend an afternoon with her. Ever since the movie production, Lucy found herself wanting to become closer with the man who had helped her get this far. She felt that Mark was truly one of her only close friends out here in L.A. who had known her for some time and been with her throughout the years. He had witnessed her days back home in England when she was a glamour model. It was him who had helped her meet a powerful man in Ibiza that led to her trip to India for a Bollywood film and now, it was him again who had introduced her to Mr. Benson. She and Mark sat side by side in the lounge chairs, looking over the pool and enjoying the evening. He was shirtless, as he had brought his swim trunks this time to join her in the pool. As they sat there, her cellphone began to ring. Lucy picked it up, noticing an odd number that seemed to be familiar to her. She pushed the button to answer and raised the phone to her right ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi there! Is this Lucy Pinder? Your voice sure sounds like her."

The voice was recognizable from a man who seemed to know her. Lucy didn't quite know who he was just yet. She leaned up in her chair while answering back.

"Ummmm, yes, this is me. Who am I speaking with?"

"Remember me, babe? It's Drew Knight! Long time no see! How the hell have you been!?"

Her lower lip dropped. Mark glanced over and seen the disgusted expression across Lucy's face. Drew Knight was the slick talking owner of Dream Attack Studios. She had a history with him, as hearing his voice for the first time in so long did not leave a positive impression. He continued speaking through the phone to her.

"I just wanted to call you and see what's up. I've heard a lot of good things about you recently."

"I'm doing good lately, thank you."

"Congrats on the film with Michael Benson. That old man is a legend, I always wanted him to drop by the studio and work with us. I heard about you coming up in his next movie, that's great. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks..."

"Look, I know things ended on a rocky note with us, but I'm curious if you would like to patch things up? Maybe give me and the company another chance, please? I was wondering if you were looking for an agent right now. I heard that you don't have one anymore since you left Dream Attack."

Her eyes looked towards Mark's face as she replied into the phone.

"Well, you heard wrong. I already have an agent."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yeah, I'm looking right at him."

"But I can get you into better movies! If you would just give me another-"

She moved the phone from ear and clicked the button to hang up. Lucy was done with Dream Attack Studios and those ghosts from the past. Mark watched her place the phone back down over the patio table and spoke.

"What the hell was that about?"

Lucy smiled at him.

"That was Drew Knight, the twat back over at Dream Attack."

Her accent came out strong when she said the word 'twat', but Mark was too focused on the subject at hand to be amused by her lovely voice.

"What did he want with you?"

"He asked if I had an agent. I told him I was looking right at him. You're my agent now, Mark. It's you and me, I don't need anyone else."

He raised his eyebrows, shocked at the words she spoke. Mark watched Lucy rise up from the chair, turning to face him as her figure blocked the sunlight from his view. He pointed to himself for a moment before replying back to her.

"Wait, really!? When did this happen?"

"The moment you got me in with Mr. Benson! Come on, Mark!"

Reaching down, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up to stand face to face with her. Lucy looked up into his eyes as she held his hand over hers. It was time to confess feelings she had for a long time. Lucy had thought about the last few years and all the traveling she had done. She needed someone there with her to share the moments beyond just friends with benefits.

"We've known each other all these years. We've shared a lot of memories together, you know."

"Yes, I know. You've always been a great friend to me, Lucy."

"Mark..."

She spoke in a soft voice, looking down as she bit her lower lip. Lucy looked back at him and then took a deep breath, trying to hold back her words to him. After a sigh, she finally blurted it out to him.

"Tell me you love me."

"What?"

He looked back at her surprised. Lucy let out another sigh and simply smiled at him.

"Do you love me?"

Now he was the one taking a deep breath and sighing. Mark blushed as his cheeks began to turn red. He looked away from her for a moment as Lucy brought her hands up to cup his cheeks.

"Mark, we've been good friends for a long time. Don't you think it's time we took it up a notch? Come on, I want you to be my agent and you need a woman who will love you. Do you love me?"

"Oh my god, Lucy..."

"Do you, honey?"

"Yes...YES I DO! I DO LOVE YOU, LUCY!!"

As he confessed his true feelings to hers, Lucy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Moments like this came rare, as two long time friends became passionate lovers. The sun began to set from the distance as they kissed and embraced one another together. Weather her film career went anywhere beyond a few roles in big movies as eye candy, Lucy didn't care. At least she had a man to love her after this wild journey since her retirement from glamour modelling.

THE END


End file.
